


Touched by the Master

by Adoring_Eggsy, Hartwin_Casualty (Cody_Thomas)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dealing with feelings and trauma, Demasculisation, Dom Eggsy Unwin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Hartwin, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Nearly closeted Harry Hart, Oral Sex, Paddling, Professional Domination, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Spanking, Submissive Harry Hart, Tailor Harry Hart, sissifying, sissy play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty
Summary: Harry Hart enjoys his day to day life, working as a tailor, coming home to a stuffed dog and his butterflies, sampling new flavours of tea. It may seem boring to some, but to Harry, it was bliss.However, one day, Harry is handed a gift certificate for a one hour session with the notorious London Dom, Mister Unwin.When Harry accepts the gift, his life suddenly changes for the better.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, hartwin - Relationship
Comments: 68
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hart receives a very unusual gift from his best friend.

Harry Hart was a fifty-seven year old tailor working on Saville Row, and he lead quite a simple life that was filled with routine.

At six o'clock each morning, he woke. After laying in bed for ten minutes, listening to the news on his alarm clock's radio, he went for a shower in his ensuite. At half six, he took breakfast. Two slices of white toast, Lurpak unsalted butter, English breakfast tea with two sugars, and just a dash of milk.

At seven o'clock, he took a cab to the shop. The shop, Kingsman Tailors, catered to upper class clientèle in need of a new suit, or any alterations to what their clients had. Some of Harry's clients were so high class that he had to take an oath that said he had never served them. Harry had been in this job for almost twenty years now and he wouldn't change a thing.

His best friend was also his coworker, Hamish Macallan, or 'Merlin' to pretty much everyone he was friends with. He had gained the nickname because he could work magic with a needle and thread, had the best hand stitching in the shop no matter how fiddly the fabric was, and he also seemed to be able to understand or repair anything mechanical. 

They had known each other since they were eight years old, and the man would always and forever be his best friend... because the man knew far too much about him and would make the most devastating of enemies otherwise.

Hamish was in the Kingsman kitchen, refilling his coffee for probably the third time. The man was never able to face the day until he was loaded up on caffeine. 

After hanging up his coat, Harry walked through to the kitchen, wanting to put his lunch away and pour another cup of tea for himself. He smiled in surprise at the sight of Merlin.

"Good morning, Merlin." Harry smiled as he reached around the other man to turn on the kettle.

"Harry." Merlin acknowledged, a slight frown on his face. It was too early for smiles. "How are you this morning?"

"Well..." Harry opened the cupboard above his head and pushed the teacups aside until he found his favourite mug, a light blue one with butterflies all over it. "I have my first fitting at nine o'clock, that German duke. That should take me through to around half ten, where I've got a Mister Fell, he's dropping off a pair of trousers to be altered. I'm then sewing for the rest of the day until three o'clock, Mister Taylor is coming to see his wedding suit."

Merlin puffed out a sigh, then sipped at his coffee for a moment. It was too sweet, he realized. "Don't you ever get bored, Harry? How long have you had this job, now? Fifteen, twenty years? And you're still happy spending all your time doing this? Surely you must have a hobby, something to keep you entertained outside of work."

"You're rather morose this morning, my dear. I enjoy tailoring very much, and I have my butterflies. I have been considering getting another dog, now that Mister Pickle has passed, the house is a bit too quiet."

"Harry, it's the twenty first century now, there's no need to shut yourself away from the world like an old spinster just because you're a confirmed bachelor. Times have changed, You're allowed to go out and have fun." 

"Have fun how? What exactly are you suggesting? I'm certainly not going to go to one of those rainbow explosions. It's not my sort of thing."

"Well... There is something..." Merlin looked around suspiciously, before taking out his wallet. Harry immediately stepped back. "Merlin, I certainly hope you're not trying to deal drugs to me."

Merlin looked up at Harry with an unimpressed stare. "Yes, Harry. I'm trying to deal drugs to you." He said entirely deadpan.

"Well, you never know! What is it, then?" Harry asked curiously, though more of his attention was on making up his cup of Earl Grey. Suddenly, a voucher was held under his nose. "What is this?"

"Well, read it and you'll see."

The voucher itself was all black, made out of card. There was a red ribbon printed onto the card, making it look like it was wrapped around it. The lettering on the gift certificate was golden, reading;

_A gift for you, Mr Harry Hart._

_Redeemable for a one hour session with Mister Unwin at Belgravia Gardens._

"Mister Unwin?" Harry frowned, taking the voucher from Merlin's hand. "Who is he? A therapist?"

"Oh, no." Merlin chuckled softly, before taking another sip of his coffee. "He's a dominant."

Harry nearly dropped the card in shock "A what?! You cannot be serious!" He had the urge to hide it before anyone else saw it. The last thing he needed was any of his other colleagues to see something like that. His eyes darted around frantically to make sure they were alone. 

"I'm serious."

"Merlin, why?!" Harry hissed, covering the card with his hand. "I don't understand why you think I need a- a _prostitute!_ "

"He's not a prostitute, Harry. I don't think he even has sex at all." Merlin shrugged. "He just... Punishes you for an hour. If that's your thing."

"I never should have opened my mouth. You loosened my tongue with that blasted whisky of yours." Harry muttered, his cheeks now a deep mauve.  
  
  


"Well." Merlin smirked, patting the gift certificate in Harry's hand. Harry looked up at him with wide, untrusting eyes. "This voucher expires in two months. So, I'd think about using it sooner rather than later."

"Merlin, you cannot make me do this." Harry pleaded.

"I'm not making you do anything, Harry. I'm merely suggesting that you go to this incredibly fit young man's house, have an hour's session, and see if you like it. If you do, great. If you don't, at least you can say you tried it."

Merlin left then, to go to his post and make patterns for their latest orders. Harry was left staring in shock at the card in his hand. 

He was distracted for the rest of the day, the gift card in his pocket felt like a weight. He nearly stabbed one of his clients with a pin, and he could not get his mind away from the idea of what it could be like... Bloody hell, was he truly considering going through with this foolishness?

As with every day, Harry clocked out at six o'clock. He said his goodbyes to the other staff finishing up, then got into the cab waiting outside and was driven home.

For the entire journey, Harry thought about the gift certificate. He took it out of his suit pocket, staring down at it. _A gift for you_ , it said. _One hour session._

One hour wasn't too long, was it? 

Harry got out of the cab, thanking the driver and paying them, then walked the short stretch up to his house. As soon as he was in the house, he took out his mobile phone. There was a phone number on the back of the gift certificate, obviously so they could arrange a time for a session. Of course you couldn't just walk right up to the place and expect to be seen then and there, this was something you had to book.

Harry stared at the phone number for a long time, then finally dialed it into his phone. He took a deep breath, hoping that it would go through to answerphone, that it was past their operating hours.

Sadly, the call connected.

  
  
"Belgravia Gardens, how may I help you?"

Harry swallowed heavily. "Hello. Is this Mister Unwin?"

"This is Mister Unwin's assistant, Sir, as he is in session. Are you a new or existing client?"

"New, I suppose. I have a voucher..."

"Very well, sir. There is a required consultation at least one day before your voucher can be redeemed. It can be done in person or over video conference. It typically takes an hour. We have morning and evening appointments available for the conference. Which works best with your schedule, sir?"

"Oh... Well, evening, I suppose. I'm at work in the morning."

"Not a problem, sir. Can I take a name?"

Harry looked around the room, considering a pseudonym, wanting to find inspiration from somewhere. When nothing came, he bit his lip and said. "Harry. Mister Harry Hart."

"Okay, Mister Hart. Are you busy tomorrow evening, sir?" The man on the phone asked, his voice soothing, lulling Harry into a false sense of security.

"I believe I could shift some things around... Tomorrow evening should be fine." Oh, dear lord. Was this really happening?

"Brilliant, sir. Would you like to meet Mister Unwin over video conference or in person?"

"I... Hm... I..." Harry frowned as he thought it over. Eventually, he made a decision. "In person, please. Thank you."

"That's quite alright, sir." The assistant answered happily. "Mister Unwin's office is in Belgravia, London. Do you know how to get to the area?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Belgravia. "Yes, that's perfect. It's a ten minute drive, actually." If Mister Unwin was that close, Harry wondered if there was any other fetish people close by. Maybe he lived in a BDSM hotspot and didn't even know it. The thought alone made Harry pale considerably. 

"We shall expect you at seven thirty tomorrow night then, sir. Would you like to write down the address or shall I text it to this number?"

Harry grabbed a pen and paper. "You can give it to me now, please." 

He took down the address, and somehow seeing the words written there made it feel so much more real. 

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow then, Sir. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"You too."

He sat there for a while afterwards, wondering what he had done, but unable to bring himself to call back and cancel.

****

The next day went incredibly slowly for Harry, the thought about the evening's activities playing on his mind. What exactly was the consultation going to involve?

He hadn't told Merlin that the consultation was tonight, not wanting him to know and to joke about it. Instead, Harry kept to himself.

Even though he had showered in the morning, Harry took another shower after work, wanting to look as presentable as possible for Mister Unwin. He wore his best suit, gelled his hair just right, and wore his most expensive cologne.

For once, Harry turned up to something early. He arrived at seven o'clock and stood outside the house for fifteen minutes, admiring its stark white exterior and mentally preparing himself for the meeting ahead.

At seven twenty exactly, Harry rang the buzzer beside the door. There was silence, then the same person who had been on the call yesterday spoke through a speaker above the buzzer. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello... I'm here for my... Meeting? With Mister Unwin? It's meant to be at seven thirty, but I thought that it would be best if I was a little early." Harry knew he was rambling. He couldn't help it. "I can wait outside until half past, if it's easier."

"Please come in, Mister Hart." The voice said pleasantly, the door buzzing a moment later and allowing him inside. The interior was nothing that he had been imagining, it looked like a rather well appointed home and office, Nothing which appeared out of place from its surroundings. 

A rather handsome young man was seated behind a desk in the foyer. "Welcome, Mister Hart. Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"Oh..." Harry looked around for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

"Milk? Sugar?"

"A dash of milk and two sugars, please. Thank you." Harry sat down on a chaise lounge near the desk, his hands folded in his lap. As the receptionist walked away to make him his tea, Harry looked around again.  
  
  


Everything looked normal. He didn't know what he was expecting, really, but this just looked like... A normal house. No sex swings in the hallway, no dildos on display in glass cases.

The house was silent, too. Harry had expected to walk into a den of sin, hear moaning and groaning and whips cracking. The only noise was a grandfather clock across the foyer from him, and the assistant's footsteps on the old wooden floor as he approached with Harry's cup of tea, a biscuit put on the side for good measure.

"Mister Unwin is just finishing up with his previous client, sir. He won't be long." The assistant gave Harry a supportive smile, then went back to his desk, typing away on his computer as Harry tried to imagine what Mister Unwin would be like.

A few minutes later, soft jazz began playing through hidden speakers in the foyer. He wasn't sure, but he was nearly positive that the assistant had been the one to turn it on, though the young man's face betrayed nothing. He drank his tea, and it was very good. Both did their job in helping him relax.   
  
  


After another little while of waiting, there came the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Harry looked up from his half finished cup of tea and internally sighed at the sight of the man on the stairs.

Portly, older than Harry by probably ten years, red in the face, and balding. As he walked down the stairs, he wheezed like he had just run a marathon. He had a slight limp, walking awkwardly, his left foot falling harder than his right. Was this Mister Unwin? He hardly matched Merlin's description of a fit young man.

Harry stood, placing his teacup lightly down on the side table as the man approached. However, the man completely ignored him and instead walked over to the front desk.

"Usual time next week, please." The man said, to which the receptionist smiled and typed in something to the computer. "That's you booked in, Mister Fennell. We'll see you next week."

_Oh._

_That wasn't Mister Unwin at all... Thank god. He sort of reminded him of one of his rather unpleasant teachers from his boarding school days.  
  
  
_

Harry sat down again. After another two minutes, there were footsteps on the stairs again. These sounded much lighter than the last set.

Then, he came into view.

Mister Unwin.

(Harry hoped it was Mister Unwin, at least.)

The man was youthful, very handsome, with brown hair that was perfectly coiffed, a square jaw, and a suit that even Harry was in awe of. As he walked down the stairs, he caught Harry's eye and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mister Hart."

"Hello, Mister Unwin." Harry said, standing up and offering his hand. Which Mister Unwin shook cordially, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Shall we meet in my office? You can bring your tea, of course. Nicos always makes a very fine cuppa." The assistant behind the desk smiled and bowed his head slightly at the acknowledgement.

"Of course."   
  
  


Harry followed the man as he walked through the house. They didn't go upstairs, instead passing by the receptionist, and entered a room towards the back of the house.

The room had a dark brown wooden floor and matching furniture, with a dark green wallpaper around the whole of the room. Again, this room looked plain. No sex toys, no indication that Mister Unwin did anything out of the ordinary.

Mister Unwin sat down at his desk and motioned for Harry to sit across from him. Once Harry was comfortable, Mister Unwin smiled at him.

"So. First time? Not that that's a problem, by the way."

"Is it that obvious? Yes. I've never- I have never even considered doing something like this before, but my friend gave me a voucher, I thought perhaps as a joke at first, but this certainly doesn't feel like a joke." 

Mister Unwin made a face, halfway between a smile and a frown, looking totally bemused. "As a joke?"

"Yes. I thought that... Well, he has always said I led a boring life, so he bought me this session." Harry's cheeks went the slightest bit pink. "And I thought this was all an elaborate joke. But right now it's feeling quite real." 

"Right..." Mister Unwin was still frowning. "But you do want to do this, right? I'm not going to force you to do this session, Mister Hart. Consent is key for my job."

Harry sat and thought for a moment, before nodding. "I would like to try it. At least I can say I've tried it afterwards, even if I didn't enjoy it."

"Some people like it, some people don't. It's good that you're trying, Mister Hart." Mister Unwin gave a small smile at him. "Now... There's a few boring business things that you have to sign for and fill out, just consent forms and the like. I'll answer any questions you have afterwards. And I mean _any_ questions." Mister Unwin winked as he handed a forms to Harry across the desk. 

"I really don't even know where to begin on what to ask about. So far, nothing is as I was imagining it to be. What do most people ask about?"

"Some want to know how long I have been practicing, or what areas I specialise in. Others have specific fetishes that are rarer to find others to play with or express safely. Many seek a professional, when they need to be assured of feeling safe to express themselves. I assure you, Mister Hart, It would be very hard to shock me with whatever your fantasies and desires are. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I promise you, and whatever we discuss will remain in confidence."

The forms were rather straightforward, consenting to the session, potential medical concerns or injuries to be mindful of, and then there came a whole checklist of things he didn't understand half of, with boxes for 'yes' 'conditional' 'willing to try' 'don't know' and 'no' as options. Most of the things he had never heard of before.

After checking every box, Harry handed the form back to Mister Unwin, who looked over it for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Alright... I can work with this."

"I'm afraid I didn't know what half of those things were." Harry answered honestly.

"That's alright, Mister Hart. Don't you worry about a thing. You're in safe hands." Mister Unwin tucked the forms away in a filing cabinet, then turned back to Harry. "So. Is there anything in particular that you would like to explore in our session tomorrow, or would you just like to be given a bit of everything?"

"Caning, or paddles I suppose, willing to try others as well if there is time. I'm not really sure how these things go." 

"You'll arrive on time, I'll bring you upstairs, you will get undressed to your comfort level, go over the rules and the safe words that you will be using, and then we will have a session together that I am hoping you will enjoy very much. There will be no sex, no activity that you don't consent to in advance, and the moment you use your safeword should you need it, it will be heeded and I will check in or stop immediately. Your safety and wellbeing are paramount to us here, Mister Hart. Well defined consent and respecting of boundaries are the cornerstones of trust. For tonight, I would like you to think of two words that will be easy for you to remember at all times. One to ask for a pause or to adjust things, one to call for things to stop." 

"Hm..." Harry thought for a moment. "One to stop and one to pause?"

"Yes. So, if you need a minute, you'd say the pause one. If you feel completely uncomfortable and out of your depth, use the stop one. You will never be told off for using either of those words."

"Oxford... Oxfords to pause, brogues to stop." Harry decided after a moment of thought. "Are those good enough?"

"They're perfect, Mister Hart." Mister Unwin smiled almost proudly. "Shoes, right?"

"Yes. They're easy enough words to say, too. In case my words get a little muddled."

"That is entirely the point, words that are easy to remember and have nothing to do with the scene. You're doing very well. Have you thought of any questions that you'd like to ask? If you think of any after you leave, then you could also write them down and bring them tomorrow and I'd be happy to answer them before we start."

"Um..." Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "Well. Is... I understand that you perform BDSM, yes... But... Are you going to be rather rough with me during our meeting tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go at your pace, Mister Hart. everyone's boundaries and limits are different. Some people, when I'm doing a taster session like this, I don't even do any impact play for their first session. I focus on other areas instead. BDSM isn't just about pain, Mister Hart."

"Yes, of... Of course not." Harry replied airily, blinking quickly. "And... Will I be tied up tomorrow?"

"We might try some simple bondage. Nothing too extreme. Like I said, this is just a taster, Mister Hart. We'll give everything a little try tomorrow and see what you like, and what you don't, and it is okay if you don't like something."

Harry nodded at that. "That sounds quite agreeable actually, thank you. I know I must seem painfully ignorant or repressed on most of these things. Back in my youth, it was just the way. Any interests or inclinations beyond the standard... they were never something to be spoken of, or mentioned to anyone in polite society. It simply wasn't done, and far from safe to do so."

"I understand, Mister Hart." Mr Unwin reached across the desk, his hand resting over Harry's hand in a supportive gesture. "We'll go through this journey at your own pace and I'll be there to support you through it all, alright? You're safe here."

He blinked hastily, refusing to even entertain the notion of tearing up, or god forbid crying in front of a young man he had just met who was likely young enough to be his son if he had ever been inclined to have children. He took a breath. "Yes, alright. Same time tomorrow then?" Harry asked, though it felt like the stiff upper lip rhetoric was rather fragile and flimsy right now.

"Yes. I'm sure Nicos reserved it for you already, though feel free to adjust the time should you need it."

"Yes. Of course. Half seven should work for me, however."

"Great. I'll walk you to the front door." Mister Unwin stood, his hand lightly rested on Harry's elbow as they walked out of the office, gently guiding him to the front door. "Nicos, love?" he asked as he passed the front desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Mister Hart is booked in for half seven tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Yes, sir. For a taster session, sir."

"Good boy. Well, Mister Hart." Mister Unwin stopped by the front door, smiling up at Harry. "I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow's session, I must say. Have a safe trip home." 

"Thank you, Mister Unwin. I'm looking forward to it, too." Harry smiled, albeit a bit nervously, before opening the front door and leaving Mister Unwin's lovely house. As soon as he was outside, Harry took a deep breath of the crisp evening air, and wondered what the hell he had just gotten himself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lelith_Sugar for your help on this chapter! ❤️

Harry was a mix of anxiety and excitement at work the next day. He was certain that Merlin noticed, but thankfully they were so busy that the man didn't have a chance to corner him and question him about it. They had a wedding order with a groom, a best man, and ten ushers coming through with their final fittings and alterations, so it was all hands on deck that day. Thankfully, after that it was only a half an hour until they were done for the day and Harry managed to wrap up early. As always, he left the shop at six o'clock. He had a light dinner, then showered, picked out a nice suit, and styled his hair just right.

Harry had been thinking about the session all day, wondering what was going to happen, wondering if he'd have to say either of his safewords. He'd never had a safeword before. However, Mister Unwin seemed to know what he was doing, which made Harry feel slightly more at ease.

After catching a cab to Mister Unwin's house, Harry stood on the steps outside the door and took a deep breath, willing himself to press the doorbell. He could always back out. He didn't have to do this.

Yet, he wanted to.

At 7:25PM, Harry pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" The voice from the speaker asked.

"Hello. It's Mister Hart, here for my appointment." Harry's hands gripped into fists at his sides. He was seriously going to do this. No backing out now. 

There wasn't a reply, except from the sound of the door's lock buzzing open, enticing Harry in. 

He opened the door and slipped inside. The same young man from yesterday was sitting behind his desk, a warm smile playing on his lips. "Good evening, Sir. You said before that you had a voucher? I'll take that now, please." 

Harry handed it over and the young man stamped it and dropped it into a slot before entering something into the computer.

"Everything is in order. Please make yourself comfortable. I have let him know you are here, and Mister Unwin will be down in just a few minutes to collect you."

Harry sat down on the comfortable chaise lounge again and actually found the quiet ticking of the clock relaxing this time. Another rather strict looking man came down the stairs a moment later and approached the receptionist. "Any luck?" He asked. 

"No, Sir."

"Charge him the cancellation fee then and put a note in his file that if he actually does reschedule, inform him that if he isn't twenty minutes early the next three times in a row to make up for it, then I will be dropping him as a client. I dislike people wasting my time. I'm going home for the night, then."

"Yes, Sir. I hope you have a good evening, Sir."

The man gave a dangerous grin. "Oh, I very much intend to. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicos."

After the man left, Harry looked up at the receptionist. "If you don't mind me asking... Who was that?"

"Master Percival, one of the other dominants here, Sir, but he doesn't work with beginners. You would need to have a lot of experience and a specialty kink to need or want his particular talents." The assistant answered simply, and Harry knew not to pry any further.

After a short while of waiting, Harry heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Mister Unwin appeared at the top of the stairs, his hand trailing lightly over the wooden banister as he walked down the steps.

"Mister Hart." He greeted simply.

Harry stood in reply, giving the man a nervous smile. Mister Unwin was still standing on the stairs, making him seem taller than Harry. "It's lovely to see you again, Mister Unwin."

"Mmm. Follow me, Mister Hart."

Harry felt himself blush, but did so, Mister Unwin leading him upstairs and then to a landing that had three hallways branching out of it. They went down the middle, past a few doors, and to the double doorway at the end, which Mister Unwin opened and led them both inside before closing it behind them, locking it with the turn of the deadbolt. 

"I will reiterate what we agreed to yesterday, Mister Hart. There will be no sex, there will be nothing happening that you have not completely agreed to beforehand, and your safewords will be listened to and heeded. Please repeat the safewords that you gave me yesterday."

"Oxfords to pause, Brogues to stop."

"Very good. And do you have any additional questions before we get started, Mister Hart?"

Harry glanced around the room, taking everything in for a moment. He then looked back at Mister Unwin. "I... Don't believe I do, no."

"Fair enough. Now..." Mister Unwin lightly placed his hand against Harry's left pectoral. It was a soft touch, barely anything, but it still made Harry's eyes widen. "I will give you privacy while you undress. I want you to strip to a level that you're comfortable with. You don't need to be completely naked."

Harry nodded, though he was focusing on Mister Unwin's hand on his chest.

"Mister Hart, please tell me what I said."

"Strip to my level of comfort." Harry repeated softly. "I don't have to be fully naked."

"Atta boy." Mister Unwin grinned as his thumb rubbed against Harry's chest. The smile plus the small caress sent a shiver all the way through Harry. "Right. I'll give you your privacy. When you're stripped and ready, I want you to sit on the bed and wait until I return. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir." He was a little surprised with himself at how easily that slipped out of his lips, but even though it made him blush harder, it felt right.

Mister Unwin merely smiled at him like he was proud, and nodded, stepping over to a door on the left wall, before closing it behind him. The room was mostly a bedroom, but it had a few pieces of furniture that definitely looked like more of what he had imagined. Harry recognized a spanking bench under a tinted window like back in his school days and felt himself flush heavily. He undressed before Mister Unwin could return and catch him having not listened. He was certain that wouldn't go well. He took off his shoes, suit jacket, waistcoat, shirt and trousers, leaving him in his silk boxers, vest, his socks and sock garters. 

Harry felt a little vulnerable, but not truly exposed. He also left his watch atop his things, which he had folded up neatly on a nearby chair. It was honestly more uncomfortable to sit on the bed like he was back in boarding school, waiting for a prefect to come in and deliver a punishment for the most mundane reasons. 

After almost five minutes, Mister Unwin returned, his footsteps sounding heavier now. Harry looked to the door. The dominant was standing in the threshold, still dressed in his suit, but it was accessorized by black leather riding boots that went up to his knees. On his hands, riding gloves, also black leather and well fitted. From the looks of it, and with Harry's tailoring knowledge, he guessed that they were custom made.

"Look at you..." Mister Unwin crooned, pacing over to Harry. He placed his fingertip under Harry's chin, tipping his head up with the lightest of touches. "Pretty boy."

Harry felt himself blush even more. "Th-Thank you. Sir."

"Mmm, with your colouring... Yes, I think green and blue would look lovely against your skin." Mister Unwin mused as he rubbed his thumb over Harry's jawline. 

Mister Unwin crossed to the wardrobe right beside the bed and opened a drawer filled to the brim with coils of colorful ropes. He removed several coils and laid them on the bed. They looked thick and rather silky.

"Now, Mister Hart. I'm going to attempt some bondage with you." Mister Unwin explained. "I'm going to wrap a piece of rope around each of your wrists and ankles, then tie you to the bedposts."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, not sure what else to say. Mister Unwin picked up his left hand, trailing a blue rope around his wrist before tying a knot. He did the same for his other wrist, before kneeling and moving onto his ankles.

Through it all, Harry stayed perfectly still. He silently admired the ropes around his wrist as Mister Unwin worked on his ankles. After a moment, Mister Unwin spoke.

"I need you to lie flat on your back in the middle of the bed, Mister Hart. That's a good boy... Now, I'm going to restrain you to the bed. Remember your safewords and use them if you need to." 

"Yes Sir." He agreed and obeyed, scooting back into the middle and laying down before Mister Unwin bound him spread eagle. So far, everything felt fine and the ropes were actually quite enjoyable so far.

"I want you to test the ropes now Mister Hart, struggle slightly to make sure the knots will not slip, and that there isn't anywhere that is pinching uncomfortably, or feeling like the circulation is being cut off. If you feel pins and needles or coldness in an area, you will call brogues immediately, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." He struggled and he couldn't get free on his own. "They feel very comfortable, actually." He hadn't been expecting that.

"Good. That means I'm doing my job right." Mister Unwin chuckled softly. 

"Now, Mister Hart, I know I said we would begin with the basics, but something you put on your form piqued my interest. Do you know what that was?"

Harry wracked what remained functional of his brain for an obvious outlier amongst his likes and dislikes and queries, but he honestly couldn't form a clue. Surely most people who would visit a professional were far more open minded than he, but Mister Unwin's question didn't imply he had singled himself out with unwillingness.

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

As Mister Unwin's hand trailed back down in the direction of Harry's prick, he began to fear that in fact he might know.

"Not many beginners think they're interested in genital torment or torture before they've so much as had a decent smack on the arse with a riding crop, Mister Hart. And I must confess..." his fingertip barely touched Harry through the silk and Harry simultaneously regretted and blessed that check mark, that stupid damning tick, "...that it is one of my very favourite things to unleash on a willing subject. Shall we see how willing you really are?"

"I'd like to try it, please, sir." Harry murmured. 

"So polite." Mister Unwin reached into his bedside drawer, producing a black silk blindfold. He placed it over Harry's eyes, making sure it was tied tight. "How many fingers am I holding up, Mister Hart?"

"... I... I can't tell, Mister Unwin. My apologies." Harry answered truthfully, tipping his head from side to side. Everything is pitch black to him.

"Good..." Mister Unwin slowly walked to the foot of the bed, resting his hand on Harry's lower calf. "I'm going to touch you all over in a moment, Mister Hart. If I ever touch a place that you don't want touched, use one of your safewords."

"Yes, Sir. Actually… I'm horrifically ticklish behind the knees, please avoid that, Sir."

"Good boy. Thank you for telling me that." Mister Unwin murmured, smirking slightly at the small jerk Harry gave at being called a good boy.

Slowly, Mister Unwin started to trail his hands up Harry's legs. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Harry's spread legs as his hands lightly touched Harry's inner thighs.

Harry jerked again, then grunted, slightly embarrassed that such a tiny thing was making him feel so sensitive.

It was also messing with his head a little bit, being laid out half naked on a bed and touched in a very intimate manner by someone who was not a lover, and also had said that sex wouldn't be happening. His body wasn't getting the message though and he was starting to get hard regardless. He blushed hard in embarrassment as he started filling out in his boxers. 

"Oh, look at that..." Mister Unwin chuckled softly, resting his hand over Harry's underwear. When Harry didn't object, he gave a light squeeze. "Is someone getting hard for me?"

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shush." Mister Unwin reached up, using his free hand to cover Harry's mouth just for a moment. "It's alright that you're getting hard. That's why you're here, after all. Do you want to keep your boxers on for the moment or shall I pull them down a little?"

He felt utterly lost about what was going on, but with his legs spread and bound, they wouldn't be able to go too far down... "I- Umm... whichever you prefer?" Mister Unwin knew far more about what was coming next than he did. However, the idea of Mister Unwin actually touching him like that, combined with the extremely noticeable heat of his hand had him blushing possibly more than he ever had in his entire life, and getting even harder as well, this time while Mister Unwin was holding his cock in his hand. 

"Oh, that is pretty."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Do you want me to touch you, Mister Hart? Take your cock in my hand?" Mister Unwin cooed, making Harry twitch. 

"Please, sir... Please touch me…"

Mister Unwin did touch him, caressed him gently in his hand, using a loose grip for the moment. "Is this all that you want, Mister Hart, a gentle touch? Or do you want more? Do you want me to squeeze your bollocks? Pinch the head of your pretty cock, maybe even... give you a good firm smack here? Hmm?" Mister Unwin said, as if it were of no more consequence to him than if they were discussing the weather. But to Harry it felt like a blow that had punched all of the air out of his lungs. 

His cock gave a strong twitch in Mister Unwin's hand, a spurt of precum betraying him as it leaked from the tip. He couldn't get the words out of his throat, which suddenly felt tight, so he nodded instead, emotionally caught up somewhere between dying from embarrassment, wanting to cry, and the utter bliss of Mister Unwin's strong and firm hand. 

"Yes, you want me to remain gentle with you?" Mister Unwin asked with a rather wickedly mischievous smile that he could hear in the man's voice, and Harry felt himself shake his head 'No' almost violently.

"Oh?" Mister Unwin chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. "You want me to be rough?"

"P-Please..." Harry gasped out, lifting his hips against Eggsy's hand. Suddenly, Eggsy's hand disappeared, making him buck and seek the contact again. Harry could hear Mister Unwin laughing.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his balls, making Harry hum with how they were being caressed. Then, Mister Unwin's hand squeezed them, hard.

"Is that nice, Mister Hart? Do you like someone playing with your bollocks?"

His whole body was trembling in its bonds, and he had never imagined that bright flare of pain would be something so overwhelmingly arousing. 

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Oh really? Should I take things further with you then? Draw them down, until they are pulled tight into their sack, and give them a few flicks or a smack? Hmmm? Is that what I should do?"

"Yes Sir! Please Sir!"

"Some men can come from pain alone, Mister Hart. Are you such a man? If you are, it would please me very much to see it." Mister Unwin said before doing as promised and drawing his balls down before flicking them once, twice, thrice, then caressing them, followed by a small smack of his hand and another caress before the pattern repeated.

It felt like lightning through his veins.

"Do you like that, Mister Hart?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry hissed, his thighs twitching, trying to close despite his restraints. Mister Unwin just chuckled in return.

"Look at you. Getting turned on by this." He laughed, then delivered another smack and squeeze. Mister Hart grunted loudly, his hands gripping into fists. "Pathetic, Mister Hart. We're only ten minutes in and you're already on the edge, aren't you?"

"No, sir! I-I promise, I can hold off!" Harry begged, twisting and pulling at his restraints, his nails digging into his palms hard, his toes curling. "I promise, sir!"

"Really? I'm going to punish you if you break that promise then, Mister Hart. Let's see how long you last, hmm?"

The next smack was firmer, and the flicks came to his cock, in a line right up the sensitive underside, with a much firmer flick to the crown that had him arching, right before Mister Unwin pinched it. 

"Nnngh..." Harry's head tipped back, his fingers flexing before gripping to his palms again.

Mister Unwin leaned down, lightly blowing a steady stream of air just on Harry's tip. Harry bucked up, and Mister Unwin likely only just missed getting a dick to the eye. "Stay still."

Mister Unwin gave Harry's balls a hard tug as punishment, making his thighs quiver and a sharp gasp was pulled out of him. "Sorry, Sir! It's just qu- quite hard to stay still when you're doing that!"

"That's the point, Mister Hart, That you do your best to obey, even when it's difficult for you. Unless it's too much of course. Is it too much for you, Mister Hart, or shall I continue?"

It felt so extremely perverse to ask for more, and yet...

"Please continue, Mister Unwin." he breathed shakily.

"Good boy." Mister Unwin praised as he continued to play with Harry, delivering the occasional smack or pinch or tug. They continued like that for five more minutes, before Mister Unwin hummed. "I'm bored of that now, Mister Hart."

Harry's brain took a moment to catch up. All his thoughts felt thick, hazy with lust. Eventually, he managed a "Sir?"

"Mm. I'm going to untie you, Mister Hart, and take off your blindfold." Mister Unwin slowly stroked his hand up and down Harry's cock as he spoke. "You are then going to walk over to that spanking bench, lean over it, and we're going to do some impact play. How does that sound?"

His cock twitched hard. "Yes, Sir."

Mister Unwin reached down, untying Harry's ankles. He rubbed over the rope marks, then did the same to Harry's wrists. Finally, he slowly removed the blindfold.

Harry blinked for a moment, then slowly stood. His legs were shaking, his steps sluggish as he moved over to the bench. Mister Unwin followed him, a hand lightly rested on his arm, keeping him steady.

"Over the bench, boy."

The momentary weakening of Harry's knees, the pull on Mister Unwin's arm, gave him away before he could even think about steeling himself. 

"Oh, you DO like that. Being called 'boy'." It clearly wasn't a question. "Thought you might."

"Yes, Sir..." Carefully, Harry kneeled over the bench. "Is that right?"

"That's perfect, boy. Just perfect." Mister Unwin rubbed Harry's calf, before buckling his legs and arms down. In his position over the bench, Harry's legs were spread, his arse exposed. He pressed his face against the soft leather headrest, humming quietly.

"Now. I'm going to start with my hand, then a paddle, then a cane. They all have different feels to them. Don't be afraid to use your safeword."

Mister Unwin walked over to a glass cabinet, looking over the equipment for a moment, before picking out a wooden paddle and a thin rattan cane.

He felt heat go through his whole body at just the idea of it. Spanking in some form had been the nebulous base of most of his fantasies.

Mister Unwin walked up to Harry slowly, then placed the equipment down beside the bench. He hummed, then placed one hand on Harry's lower back. "Are you ready, Mister Hart?"

"Yes, sir."

"Five spanks, then I'll check in."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good boy..." Mister Unwin stood still for a moment, building the tension. He could see it building in Harry's shoulder blades, tensing up, preparing for the first hit.

Harry still yelped when the spank came, Mister Unwin's hand landing hard on his right arse cheek. He groaned, rubbing his face against the headrest. "Ohhhh, Sirrrrrr…"

It was better than he'd been imagining, and when the next one came to the other cheek, he moaned, and he felt his hips arch back, trying to get more of the sensation.

The next three hits came quickly, without a break in between. Harry grunted with every one, trying to rut against the bench but found no purchase.

"Mister Hart?"

"Yeeeessss?"

"Yes, Sir." Mister Unwin reminded

"Yes, Sir...?"

"How did that feel?" Mister Unwin's hand gently rubbed over the pink cheeks, then gave the right one a soft pat.

"Oh, sir... It felt wonderful... Please may I have some with the cane, please?"

"Yes of course, just as soon as I've given you the ones with the paddle." He said with a rather amused tone to his voice. "Be patient." 

Harry huffed softly, and Mister Unwin was quick to grab his hair and force his head up. "What was that, Mister Hart?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"You will take what I give you and you will like it, Mister Hart." Mister Unwin growled, tightening his grip on Harry's hair before letting go. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Eggsy picked up the thick wooden paddle, running his hand over it for a moment. "Three of these, then I'll check in. This is going to hurt more than my palm, Mister Hart."

"Yes Sir." 

"That's better. Boys who brat with me don't get play time, they get put in the corner until they remember their manners." Mister Unwin said sternly. 

Mister Unwin waited a moment, then delivered the first hit with the paddle. It landed halfway between his thighs and arse cheeks and made Harry jolt forwards with a loud gasp. "Oh!"

"Good boy. Two more." Mister Unwin smacked harder this time, managing to strike right over his handprints. Harry yelled into the headrest in response.

It was absurd how painful it was. Smacks on the bottom were for children, back in the day, which probably said it all, and Harry struggled to reconcile the memory with this deep burning pain, only getting hotter with the sudden realization that he was on his knees in his underwear, shackled to something and probably looking ridiculous while willingly getting his arse beaten with a paddle by a virtual stranger.

But oh, how willingly. It was easy for Harry to see why Mister Unwin so easily commanded all sorts of people right into their darkest desires. That voice. His easy charm, the soft sparkling smile that soothed even whilst his tongue threatened agony, humiliation... Harry thought at that moment, as he heard the paddle whistling towards him again, that he might withstand just about anything for more of him.

When the paddle landed, Harry's hands gripped into fists and he gasped again. "So good, Sir!" 

"Thank you, boy. One more."

Mister Unwin delivered the final hit, then let the paddle fall to the ground. He grinned down at Harry as he jerked through the aftershocks of the hit.

"How was that, boy?"

"I... I liked it." That much, Harry felt was obvious, but he could at least offer honesty. "It hurt more than I expected, and I still enjoyed it."

It was evidently the right answer, because Mister Unwin's response was almost a purr. "That's really good. I like that you're being honest."

"Thank you, sir... Thank you..." Harry cooed. Mister Unwin gently petted his hair, smiling down at him.

"It's the cane next. This has the sharpest and most localised pain, boy. Three of these." Mister Unwin picked up the cane, then showed it to Harry. Harry's eyes widened, he'd seen this before, during his Oxford days. He'd taken many a beating with one of those during that time. 

He'd had various feelings about the beatings he had taken with these in school, albeit mostly long after the fact and he wasn't convinced he was accurately recalling the sensation.

They had stung badly, raised red and purple welts that had at times taken well over a week to fade... Would it be like that again, in the hands of a professional like Mister Unwin who knew how to turn pain into pleasure?

"Mister Hart?" Mister Unwin purred, bringing Harry back to the present. "There he is... Are you ready, Mister Hart?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy..." Eggsy lined the cane up, then raised his left arm high above his head and brought the cane down hard on him. Harry moaned loudly, rutting his hips against the bench. "SIR!"

"Two more, boy."

It was a bright and sharp pain, the sound of the cane rushing through the air had him jumping even before it landed, and yelping when it did. He was panting hard, nearly crying by the time the third one struck. "Thank you Sir!"

He had not intended to say that at all, and he felt himself blush fiercely at just how much he had liked it. 

A moment later the cane stroked up the inside of his thigh and over his cock and balls. "You've been so good for me Harry, what do you think, think you could take a little tap with the cane here against your cock too, for me? Hmm?"

"Ssssss- Sir..." Harry hissed, his thighs trying to clench together as Mister Unwin delivered soft taps to his inner thighs. "Sir, please..."

"Do you want it?"

"Siii- Sirrrrr..."

"Talk, boy. Tell me what you want." Mister Unwin commanded, reaching a hand down to give Harry's balls a tug. "TALK."

"Please, Sir! Use your cane on my- on my- my-"

"Say it."

"On my cock, Sir, please!"

"That's a good boy. Take a deep breath now, you're only getting the one." He said as Mister Unwin lowered his boxers down to his knees and stroked the cane against his cock so he could aim. Harry gasped in a deep breath and a moment later, the cane flicked up between his legs and bright pain lanced up the whole length of his cock and even one side of his balls, and Harry howled

"Good boy. Good, good boy. You took that so well." Mister Unwin praised, his hand gently kneading at Harry's inner thigh. "Clever boy."

"Mnnghh..." Harry groaned. "Hurts..."

"Hurts good or hurts bad?"

"So good... So good, Sir, thank you so much... Thank you for caning me, Sir…"

He was babbling, he knew he was, but it was that or crying, and he couldn't bring himself to do that. 

"Take a minute and breathe, I've got you. You've been so good today, boy. So good." Mister Unwin gently rubbed the base of Harry's spine as the man panted beneath him. "Good boy. Take as long as you need." 

After almost two minutes of silence, bar Harry's panting and occasional whimper, Harry finally spoke again. "I-I think I'm fine now, sir." 

"Good lad." Mister Unwin released him from the cuffs and gave his ankles and wrists a quick rub to ensure the circulation was going through them.

"I want you to kneel by the bed with your hands behind your back." 

Harry nodded, slowly standing from the bench. However, he found himself on his knees in seconds, shoved back down onto them by Mister Unwin's hand on his shoulder.

"Crawl to the bed, boy."

A neat desperate sound came out of him. "Yes Sir..." it was slow going, with his cock hard enough to pound nails

As Harry crawled to the bed, Mister Unwin watched him, a small smile playing on his lips. The man was very obedient, he'd give him that. 

Mister Unwin crossed the room, sitting down on the bed in front of Harry. Ever so gently, he toed at Harry's cock and balls with the tip of his boot. "Do you like my boots, boy?"

"Yes, sir. They're quite beautiful, Sir."

"These are my Broginis, they were handmade in Italy, custom fitted to me." Mister Unwin reached down, gently caressing Harry's face with his still gloved hand. "Do you like the feel of my boots against your cock, boy? Does the leather feel nice? I had one of my assistants condition and polish these before you arrived."

"Yes Sir, they feel wonderful, and they are beautifully made."

The soft feel of the warm, buttery smooth leather was intoxicating, and the smell of it was heady as well.

"Look at you, getting so turned on by it... Hump my boots, Mister Hart, show me what a desperately horny slut you are for me. So hard up that you would rut against my shoes just to get off."

"S-Sir?"

"You heard me. Hump my leg, like a dog."

Harry blinked for a moment, then mounted onto Mister Unwin's right boot and let out a low groan as his cock started rubbing against the leather as he clung to the man's knee. "Ssssirrrrr..."

"Does that feel nice, boy?" Mister Unwin ran his hands through Harry's hair, as Harry's head was pressed hard into his lap. His hair was so soft and fluffy. "That's it. Harder, Mister Hart."

Harry's hips sped up, making him gasp and grunt from the feeling of the boot against his cock. Mister Unwin tipped his toe up slightly, pressing it against Harry's balls again. "Dirty boy. Look at yourself, humping my foot just to get off."

Harry blushed hard, but it felt so good he couldn't stop. Even the pressure against his balls only enhanced it, and his need to come was getting desperate. 

"Does that feel good, boy?"

"Yes, Sir... Yes, Sir!" Harry gasped, his eyes squeezed shut. Mister Unwin gently pulled on Harry's hair, making him hiss. "Sir, please, please touch me again?"

"No, boy. You're only allowed to rub against my boot." 

Harry near sobbed but he didn't want to make Mister Unwin annoyed again either. "Yes Sir... Please may I come? I'm getting so close, Sir."

"Hm... I suppose I should let you... Since you've been such a good boy today and all..." Mister Unwin stopped pulling Harry's hair to give it a momentary pat. "On you go, boy. Come for me."

Harry nodded, panting into Mister Unwin's lap as his hips worked feverishly against the soft black leather. Suddenly, he let out a broken moan and his hips stuttered, before coming hard onto Mister Unwin's boots. He gripped to the man's trouser legs, wheezing softly.

Mister Unwin pet his hair for just a moment. "You will not allow my boots to become cum stained, Mister Hart. There's a clean up kit in that wooden box under the night stand. Clean up my boots with it, then it's time for aftercare. You've had enough for one day, and you've done very well. If you come back again, I might let you lick them clean instead."

"Yes, Sir... My apologies for marking your boots, Sir." Harry murmured, his cheeks red from exertion and embarrassment. He reached for the kit, pulling it over and taking out a cloth rag. He managed to wipe it all up with the rag, before applying some polish and rubbing it in with a fresh cloth.

"Good boy."

"Thank you, sir. May I stand up now, please?" Harry shifted from knee to knee, clearly starting to get slightly uncomfortable on his knees.

"Yes, but I want you to lay on the bed now. As I said, it's time for aftercare."

Harry put away the cleaning kit and climbed up onto the very comfortable bed. Mister Unwin fetched a warm looking blanket from the wardrobe, and the drawer of the nightstand apparently held bottles of water, a variety of healthy looking home made snacks, and a medical kit.

Mister Unwin gave him the bottle of water and had him choose a snack while he had a good drink of it. He hadn't even noticed that he was so thirsty. 

Once both were gone, he guided him to lay on the bed on his belly. 

Mister Unwin then tended to every mark he'd left with alcohol and either lotion or some sort of bruise cream. He also massaged the stiffness out of every joint, before he wrapped him into the blanket and held him close against his chest, again playing gently with his hair.

"You did extremely well for me today, I'm proud of you. How do you feel about what we did? Was anything shockingly unexpected?" 

"Hmmm..." Harry huffed, enjoying Mister Unwin's hold on him. "I... I quite enjoyed it all..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I... Sorry, my brain's feeling awfully sluggish now... I really enjoyed the- the, um, cane..." Harry blushed. He could still vaguely feel the ache of it.

"You did really well with the cane, Mister Hart. You should be proud of yourself after today." 

He wasn't expecting the warmth that flooded through him at those words. Mister Unwin was rubbing slow and gentle circles on his back. "I wasn't expecting this, the gentleness."

"Aftercare is extremely important, Mister Hart. Not just as a reward for your trust and proof that you are cared for, but also a chance for both parties to come down and process the scene, especially if it's a new one. A chance to discuss what worked or didn't, and a time to be put back together after such intense emotions and feelings were released."

"Okay..." Harry sighed happily, just letting his forehead rest against Mister Unwin's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you for the session..."

"That's alright, Mister Hart. It is my job, after all." Mister Unwin chuckled softly, then stroked his thumb against Harry's cheek. "How did you find the ending? Rutting on my boot?"

"Oh, it was- it was lovely, Mister Unwin... Thank you."

Mister Unwin paused as if he was thinking something over, then went back to rubbing Harry's back. "When we're outside of a scene... When we're just cuddling like this... You can call me 'Eggsy', if you want to. It's my first name. 'Mister Unwin' sounds a bit formal when we're cuddling, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and you can call me Harry as well, if you like." It was almost too comfortable, being held like this, he could definitely feel that his defenses were down right now, if the dual feelings of wanting to maybe have a little cry, and wanting to cuddle closer and stay just like this were any indication. He usually avoided too much intimacy, it left him generally feeling too exposed, but he didn't have his modern armor right now, he had a soft blanket and Eggsy Unwin's arms, that felt like they were protecting him from the world instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives for his next appointment, and receives an unexpected offer instead.

Mister Unwin had held him what must have been over the original time allotted, but Harry couldn't complain. He didn't make another appointment right then, mostly because he forgot to, his brain turned to happy mush after such a good session. But afterwards, he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

For the next few days, Harry kept thinking about Mister Unwin and their session. He wasn't able to think about anything else, he was reminded of it in the form of the slight lingering discomfort anytime he sat down, and he'd never be able to look at a pair of riding boots the same way again.

After a week, Harry decided to call up again. He cleared his throat, then dialled the number for the Dominant's services. He was sat in his living room, a half-drunk glass of whisky on his side table. Dutch courage.

The phone rang for a moment, before someone on the other end picked up. Their voice sounded different from the receptionist Harry knew. "You've reached Belgravia Gardens, this is Elijah, how may I assist you today?"

"Hello... This is- this is Mister Hart. I had a trial session with Mister Unwin last week and it went quite well." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm calling to... To arrange another session, if he has any spaces available."

"Of course, Mister Hart. I see here that you prefer appointments of seven and later, save on weekends. We currently have availability on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at seven thirty PM, or ten AM on Saturday. Would this be a one time session, or are you interested in becoming a regular standing client of Mister Unwin's?" Elijah asked cordially.

"Oh... Well..." Harry thought it over for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Tuesday would be lovely. At half past seven."

"I'll pencil that in for you, Sir."

"And... And I'd quite like to become a regular client of Mister Unwin. Please." Harry continued, though spoke quieter, as if he was somewhat embarrassed.

"Of course, Mister Hart. That's wonderful news, I'm sure Mister Unwin will be very happy with your decision."

Whatever judgement he had perhaps expected didn't come, and instead, the cordial voice over the phone sounded very warm and inviting. "For new regular clients there is a required meeting before your session, to discuss goals, and things you would like to explore in your sessions as they go on, so we ask that you arrive fifteen minutes early this first time please."

"Of course. I can do that no bother, yes." Harry picked up his whisky and swallowed the rest of it. "Thank you, um..."

"Elijah, Sir."

"Elijah. Thank you." Harry answered, then hung up and wondered, again, what he had gotten himself into.

*****

When Tuesday night came, Harry did his usual routine. Shower, best suit, nice cologne, hair coiffed. He arrived at the house fifteen minutes early, buzzing the doorbell. Every time he visited, it seemed he wasted less and less time worrying outside.

"Hello?"

"It's, um. Mister Hart. Seven thirty appointment, I was told to come early. Arrive early, that is." Harry cleared his throat uneasily. "I was told to arrive early to go over some logistics."

"Yes, please come in." The voice said, the door buzzing to let him in. There was a difference today, classical music was playing through the house on a piano. He could just make out a grand piano in a parlor down the hall, the profile of a young woman sitting at the keys playing Mendelssohn quite beautifully. He didn't pry, and turned instead to the receptionist that he hadn't met yet. 

"Good evening, Mister Hart. Follow me please." The receptionist said, and led him down the hall to Mister Unwin's office. Elijah knocked politely. 

"Come in."

The man opened the door. "Mister Hart, to see you Sir."

"Lovely, right on time. Thank you, Elijah. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable, Mister Hart."

Harry stepped into Mister Unwin's office, looking around at the lovely dark wood for a moment before sitting across the desk from him. "It's lovely to see you again, Mister Unwin."

"And you, Mister Hart." Mister Unwin nodded, his hands folded on his lap. Once Elijah had left, Mister Unwin raised an eyebrow at Harry. "So, you'd like to become a regular?"

"If it's possible, Sir, then please."

"Good. I was worried our session last week may have scared you off."

"No, It was wonderful, maybe even almost too wonderful. I just needed time to process things, but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the session, and how I was interested in doing more, trying more..."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is it alright if I discuss something personal with you Mister Hart?"

"Yes, of course."

"I haven't had my own personal submissive in close to four years now. For as long as Belgravia Gardens has been open. I hadn't truly even been looking for one. But last week, with you under my cane, so eager and trusting as you discovered this world for the first time with new eyes, and enjoying it so much... It woke that desire to have something more than what can be done or explored within the boundaries of an appointment. Enough of our interests intersect that I would be interested in taking you on not as a client, but as my personal submissive. If that is something that you could be interested in. It would let you explore this world you've discovered to your heart's content, with an experienced Dom, and you wouldn't need to make an appointment for my time.

The issue though, is of course, ethics. It would not be ethical for me to take a client on as a personal submissive, any more than it would be ethical for a doctor, therapist, or lawyer to start a physical relationship with a client. The loophole in this instance is that you are not currently my client yet. You were given a third party voucher, which gave you in essence a free sample session to see if you liked me as a Dom. There has been no money exchanged, I have collected no more information about you than anyone else whom I would consider taking on if they approached me as a potential candidate as a submissive. 

But once money is exchanged between us, this offer is off the table and it will not be brought up again unless you stopped being my client for quite some time. It's entirely your choice. I would be honored to take you on as either a client or as a submissive. There are no wrong answers or consequences beyond what I have brought up. It is solely what you alone would feel comfortable with doing and exploring. And if you need some time to think about it, that is more than acceptable too."

Harry sat in stunned silence for a moment, then looked down at his lap. "You would like to take me on as your... Personal submissive?"

"Yes. You wouldn't pay me for any sessions and I'd be able to teach you a lot, Mister Hart. But only if you want to learn."

Harry went silent again. He stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking it over, before making a decision. "I... Think I would like that, Mister Unwin."

Mister Unwin's smile was warm and pleased, it set butterflies flitting around in Harry's stomach. 

"I would like that very much too. The rules and boundaries are different of course. For instance, if you were interested in a physical relationship, kissing, intimate touching outside of a scene, even sex, that would be acceptable as my submissive, but never with a client. Some people are interested in sex, some people are not, and your feelings involving it are important to me. It isn't fun unless we are both enjoying ourselves."

Mister Unwin picked up the phone. "Elijah, I am done seeing clients for today, you may do the closing paperwork, and send in two cups of tea please."

"Yes, Mister Unwin."

The man smiled at him and offered his hand to him, Harry placed his fingers in Mister Unwin's palm and the man raised it to his lips, kissing his knuckles while staring him straight in the eye. 

"Because you are so new to the lifestyle, for your own protection, I would like for us to have a written and signed play agreement detailing what we are both interested in exploring, what the rules will be, boundaries and limits on both sides, discussions of your training in the aspects of being a submissive, and even punishments when they are necessary. Every point of the agreement will be negotiable before and after, as it is meant to grow and change just like we do. Many new submissives find it comforting to have an agreement that lays everything out clearly on what is and isn't expected of them, the rules, and their interests that they can look at. 

And then after we get through at least a base outline of things to get started with on that, I will take you upstairs, and we will have ourselves some fun tonight. How does that sound,  _ Harry?" _ Mister Unwin asked while stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. 

"Oh... Well, yes. That sounds wonderful." Harry said, though he was focusing more on his hand held so gently by the dom.

After a moment, Elijah appeared at the doorway after knocking. He balanced a tea tray on his left hand, while his right hand held a clipboard. "Your tea and paperwork, Mister Unwin, Sir."

"Good boy. Leave the paperwork on the desk. How do you take your tea, Harry?" Mister Unwin raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Two sugars and some milk, but I can get it myse-"

"Ah, ah. Elijah. Pour Mister Hart's tea. Two sugars and a drop of milk." Mister Unwin commanded the assistant, who obliged straight away. The assistant also made up Mister Unwin's cup, one sugar and no milk.

"There you are, Sir. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Have you had dinner yet, Harry?" 

"N-no I haven't, Sir."

"A small charcuterie board then Elijah, and a plate of finger sandwiches, no listed allergies or specific diets." Mister Unwin ordered, and Elijah bowed.

"Yes Sir. I shall be right back, and if I may say, congratulations."

"Thank you, Elijah." Mister Unwin grinned and gave him a small wink before the assistant left the room. "I don't want you eating anything too heavy before a scene, Harry. Indigestion, heartburn, stomach aches... It's not the best during a scene."

"Yes, of course not."

"While Elijah's away making that up... Let's get this play agreement sorted. Alright?" Mister Unwin dug around in the filing cabinet beside his desk. He brought out Harry's forms from last week. "Right... I want you to have a look over that clipboard, and I'd like you to write down any limits you have. Things that you really don't want to do with me. For example... You don't like getting tickled behind the knees, so I'd like you to write that down. You won't be judged for anything you put down. "

It must have been some of the same paperwork that new regular clients would have to fill out, combined with what he had already done, it was much more in depth, and he looked it over carefully. The wording was thankfully written out so it was easy to understand. there was even a section entitled 'What I expect from the Dom.'

Harry started filling out the forms to the best of his ability. By the time he was done, Elijah had returned with a charcuterie board.

"Here you are, Sir."

"Thank you, Elijah." Mister Unwin smiled at him. "You're dismissed for the night."

"Thank you, Sir." Elijah left once more. Mister Unwin looked up at Harry.

"Eat, please. As much as I don't want you going into a session stuffed, I equally don't want you going into a session starving. Sessions take up a lot of energy."

He remembered, he had been surprised at how much he had eaten for dinner that night once he had gotten home. He thought that it had been nerves. 

Little two bite cress and cucumber, or egg salad sandwiches, some grapes, nuts, olives, cheese, and little slices of meat with chutney and water crackers, it was utterly lovely as a light meal.

While Harry finished his snack and his cup of tea, Mister Unwin looked through the paperwork. After signing a few things, he looked up at Harry. "Very good, you shall have a digital copy of this agreement waiting for you in your email sometime tomorrow afternoon. Now, Harry... Are you ready to go upstairs?"

"Yes, please, Sir."

"Would you like to use the bathroom first, freshen up?"

"Please, Sir." Harry stood, following Mister Unwin out of the room. Just a few doors down the hallway, Mister Unwin motioned to one of the doors.

"In here, Harry. Once you're ready, please come upstairs. It's the same room as last time, up the stairs and right at the end of the hallway. Double doors. You can't miss it."

"Yes Sir." 

Mister Unwin smiled at him, drew close, tipped his chin up and gave him a moment to refuse if he wanted to before he closed the distance and kissed his lips.

"Good boy."

Harry chased Mister Unwin's lips with his own, his eyes fluttering shut. However, just as soon as it had happened, Mister Unwin had already pulled away. "There's plenty of time for that later, my boy."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Good boy. I'll be upstairs."

Harry relieved himself and cleaned up, taking a moment to breathe and process the unexpected turn the evening had taken. Becoming the man’s submissive was a lot more than he had been expecting, but he couldn't regret it.

Harry slowly climbed the stairs, getting his nerves under control on the way up. Once he reached the double doors, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Enter."

Harry slowly pushed the doors open. Mister Unwin was standing facing the window, his hands behind his back. He had shed his suit jacket and waistcoat, now just in his oxfords, suit trousers, and dress shirt. "Sit on the edge of the bed, boy, while I decide what to do with you tonight. Unless you have any suggestions?"

"I wouldn't mind revisiting the, um... Some impact play, maybe whatever you had been interested in doing when I made the appointment... I just know I want you to touch me, Sir. I'm more than a little taken with your hands."

"Mmm? You like my touch, do you, boy?" Mister Unwin purred, making Harry shiver.

"Yes, Sir. Your hands are quite magical." Harry blushed at his own words.

Without turning around, still facing the window, Mister Unwin started talking again. "I looked over what you had put in the agreement. What you liked, what you wanted to try, what your limits were."

"Yes, Sir?"

"There were some interesting things in there. Very interesting, Harry." Mister Unwin chuckled softly. "I would like you to strip, boy, to a level you are comfortable with. But keep in mind that I will be giving you clothes to put on once you have stripped."

Harry paused a moment, he could guess a little bit of what was potentially in store. He didn't know what possessed him to say what came out of his mouth next though. "What level do you desire me to strip to, Sir?" It was nearly terrifying, giving up all control like that, but he was curious to see where it went, what was the idea in Mister Unwin's head.

"If you are comfortable, I would like you to strip fully. Completely naked. But only if you are comfortable with doing so. I will keep my back turned until you tell me you're ready."

"Yes, Sir..." With slightly shaking hands, Harry undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He then stood, toeing off his shoes and sliding his trousers down his legs. Every piece of clothing that he took off got folded up in a neat pile beside him. Harry unclipped his sock garters, then took them off along with his socks. He was left in his vest and boxers. He took a deep breath, then pulled off the vest, and finally, the boxers.

Once he was completely naked, Harry kept standing, his hands covering his manhood as he faced Mister Unwin's back. "Sir? I'm ready, Sir."

Mister Unwin waited another breath before turning around, looking him up and down with a very pleased expression. "Good boy, I'm very proud of you for trusting me." Mister Unwin drew closer, touching his cheek, and his chin, down his arms, and across his chest. "You're an extremely beautiful man Harry, did you know that? Has anyone told you lately just how lovely you are? Your blush tells me that you haven't. Pity, beauty like yours should be appreciated. I'll have to remedy that."

"Thank you, Sir..." Harry whispered. His blush was spreading from his cheeks to his entire face and ears, and down his neck to his chest.

"You're beautiful, Harry." Mister Unwin leaned in, ghosting a kiss against Harry's lips. "Such a gorgeous person..."

"My figure could do with some work. I used to go on runs daily but with all my tailoring work, I've been quite bogged down..." Harry admitted, one hand going to pinch at the barely-there pooch on his stomach, the other hand still covering himself up.

Mister Unwin looked down between them. "Nonsense, you’re lovely. May I touch you, Harry?"

"I- Well, you might need to give me a moment, I'm not exactly, um, standing to the occasion yet, Sir. But- um- yes. I just need to think of something nice first." Harry looked away from Mister Unwin's gaze. Mister Unwin just smiled.

"It's alright, Harry... Sometimes it takes a little time, it's fine." Mister Unwin reached between them, sliding his hand under Harry's. Harry was still soft, like he said, so he started stroking him slowly with a loose hand. "Pretty boy... Atta boy, does that feel nice? My hand on your cock?"

"Y-yes. Yes, it feels extremely nice, Sir."

"Good." Mister Unwin stroked him gently, but what got him hard immediately was remembering that hand going tight around him. He blushed as he filled out in Mister Unwin's hand.

"Good lad..." Mister Unwin murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's shoulder. "I was looking over your paperwork, Harry."

"Mmmm..." Harry rumbled in reply, gently rocking against Mister Unwin's hand.

"In the 'would like to try' category, you ticked the box for demasculinisation." Eggsy whispered with a twist of his hand that had Harry hissing. "I want to try that tonight, Harry. I have a pretty little outfit that's just  _ begging _ for you to wear it for me."

Harry felt his breath hitch and his pulse start to hammer. It had been extremely difficult to write that one down. He didn't want to be a drag queen or anything, but there were urges there, things he was interested in trying, in the way that Mister Unwin had called him lovely and beautiful instead of handsome. It... it affected him differently and he didn't know why, but he was curious to learn. He had learned quite a few new things about himself last week. 

"Yes, Sir."

"Good... Good..." Mister Unwin dropped his hold on Harry's cock and crossed the room instead. He opened the drawers, humming for a moment, before lifting out a folded up outfit.

"Because it's your first time experiencing something like this, Harry, we're going to take it slowly and give you time to adjust. Remember that you can use either of your safewords at any time."

"Yes, Sir." 

"One piece at a time, Harry, at your own pace, rest between them if you need to." He said, placing them on the end of the bed, and taking up a position in a chair against the wall to watch him. The first piece resting on top was a pair of sheer lacy black panties.

Harry looked down at the panties, then up at Mister Unwin. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before forming words. "I- I don't think I'll fit into these."

"You will, don't worry." Mister Unwin smiled. "You'll just have to tuck it away."

"I-I doubt it's going down any time soon." Still, Harry stepped into the underwear and pulled it up his legs. They certainly fit, although the tip of his cock was poking out of the waistband. He felt his face heat up.

"There's a mirror on the wardrobe door, Harry. I want you to go and look at yourself in those panties and tell me what you're feeling."

Harry turned and opened the wardrobe door, seeing himself naked, aroused, his cock poking out the top and surrounded by soft, real silk lace... they were high quality, and yet, he felt a bit perverse to see it.

"They feel soft, nice, but, naughty, and like I'm doing something that I shouldn't be doing. A bit perverse."

"Mmm, that's what draws most people to doing this in the first place... Do you think you look pretty?"

"I... Well... It's certainly very different..." Harry ran a hand over the underwear, trying to adjust himself. He turned around to see the back. Most of it had disappeared between his arse cheeks. "Is it meant to do that?"

"Yep. It takes a little bit of time to get used to, I know. Walk back to the bed and put on the stockings next. I want you to savour how they feel against your legs as you pull them up, Harry. Take your time with them. They were very expensive and I don't want to have to punish you for snagging them."

"I can tell they are high quality, real silk, and well made... Why would you buy something this good without knowing that I would agree to wearing it?"

"Because they were to go onto something priceless. You deserve to see that you are valued, Harry, and you are a man of quality and taste. How pretty would you feel right now with your cock wrapped up in some cheap fast fashion polyester lace from Primark or Marks & Spencer, hmm? You're a tailor of twenty years who knows the ins and outs of fabric, what looks good on his body, and takes so much pride in his appearance that he wears custom suits to appointments where he will remain dressed for less than ten minutes. I could never do that to you Harry, you deserve better than that from me. I expect your best from you, and you deserve the best from me in return. The stockings now, please."

Harry nodded in stunned silence, amazed at how much Mister Unwin valued him. He sat down on the bed, rolled up one of the stockings, and slowly slipped it up his left leg. It felt so soft and the material molded around his leg, clung to him just right, like the stockings had been tailored for him. After a moment, Harry rolled the other stocking up his right leg and looked down at himself. Mister Unwin hadn't said anything.

The stockings stopped halfway up his thighs, black with lace at the top that matched his panties. Once again, he walked over to the mirror.

"Oh..."

"It's starting to come together, isn't it?" Eggsy grinned from his chair, knowing that Harry could see him in the mirror's reflection. Harry also spotted him shifting in his seat slightly, pressing a hand to his groin for a moment.

"My legs look rather... Nice... In stockings…"

"They do. You have lovely long legs, they look just as good out of your gorgeous suits as in them. Now the garter belt."

Harry stepped into the garter belt and pulled it up his body. It cinched in his waist slightly where it sat. He clipped it to his stockings, then turned to Mister Unwin.

"It gets better with every piece you put on, darling." That made Harry shiver in a good way. "You look so pretty... The bralette, now, Harry. Do you want help fastening it?"

Touching it now, he truly felt himself blush hard and take a pause. For some reason, the lace on his cock, or his legs and waist, that was a little naughty, but it didn't shift too much in his head. But the bra… That was... Extremely feminine. That was a different entity all together. He sat on the end of the bed, holding the bralette and feeling like he might cry. "I-um... Oxfords, Sir."

Mister Unwin stood from his chair, moving over to the bed. He sat down beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just... Well... This is just quite..." Harry suddenly took in a gasping breath, feeling like the floodgates were about to open. "M-My apologies, it's just- it-" Harry whimpered. "I-I don't think I can put it on, Sir, I'm so sorry... It's not the same as wearing the panties…"

"Breathe Harry, I will not force you to put it on. But I want you to hold it, and try and understand why it's different, why exactly it feels scary to you. Top of your head, don't think about it too much, just answer. Why the bra?"

"You can't hide it. It... Under well fitting trousers you could never tell any of this other stuff was even here, but a brassiere... It shifts the lay of the clothes, there's giveaways if you know what to look for... And though he's been dead twelve years now, if my father had ever seen or found anything like this in my room... I wouldn't have been able to sit for a month."

It was such a strange thing to admit, here he was a few mere years from sixty, and the idea of retribution from his dead father had him near paralyzed with fear.

"Oh, Harry..." Mister Unwin gave Harry's shoulder a gentle rub. "Let me get a robe for you, we can get you covered up for a minute if you want. Just till you've calmed down."

"No, no... It's fine..." Harry quietly sniffed and Mister Unwin preemptively reached for the box of tissues sitting on the bedside table.

"You're so brave, Harry... You're so brave for doing this. I'm so proud of you, wearing these panties and the stockings and the garter belt. It takes a lot of courage." Mister Unwin soothed. "Do you want to have a cuddle for a while or do you want to continue with the scene?"

"I-I still want to continue, I just hadn't been expecting... Will you please kiss me again, Sir?"

Mister Unwin tipped his chin to him and kissed him softly, then again more firmly. He felt ridiculous. He hadn't gone through a fight with his sexuality since he turned twenty-five. 

"I have you. You're safe, Harry." 

"Thank you." It took another couple of minutes but he finally reached that place beyond fear, and straight into abject defiance. His father wasn't here to stop him or have an opinion either way, and he hadn't given a shit about the man's opinion for more than half his life now, he had no intention of starting up again now. "Fuck his disapproval... Please help me put it on, Sir."

"Oh, Harry... Harry, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Mister Unwin grinned, unfastening it. He slipped the straps up Harry's arms, then fastened the clasps at the back.

He helped Harry to his feet, walking with him over to the mirror. Harry gasped at the sight of himself. "Oh, goodness…"

The lace looked... delicately soft, and felt even better. The sheerness barely showing a hint of his nipples behind the floral pattern. He felt defiant, and even a little dangerous and daring. He stroked the fabric. "It's lovely, Sir."

"And so are you."

"Thank you, Sir... I-I think I'm ready to be touched properly, Sir..." 

Eggsy moved until he was standing behind Harry. He started rubbing his hand over Harry's panties, his nose buried against Harry's shoulder. "Mmmm..."

"Oh... Oh... This- It feels different..."

"Yeah? Is it the way your pretty cock's trapped in those panties? Or is it the way that the lace feels against it? Or is it the feeling behind it all?"

"All-  _ oh, good lord- _ all three, Sir…"

"I hoped it might be. You're beautiful Harry, utterly exquisite. I'm going to enjoy you just like this tonight, I certainly want to see you in it again. I'm glad you like this, I'm glad that you took the chance. Someday, not today, we can even go further than this if you want to. I'll have you fitted into a quality corset, heels, maybe even a mini skirt that would hide nothing if you should dare bend over, and I would very much be having you bend over often for me. What do you think? Does the idea excite you, My Harry? Or would you prefer a different name when you're like this, something as soft and pretty as the lace you're in?"

"H-Heels... Mnngh... Corset..." Harry echoed, quickly building up to the edge as he watched Mister Unwin rub his hand over the lace of his panties. "So lovely..."

"Mhmmm..." Mister Unwin reached his free hand up to gently tweak at Harry's left nipple through the bralette. "Come on, let's think of a pretty name for such a pretty girl..."

"Hhhhh- Ha- Harriet?" Harry offered, his head tipping back. He went up on his tiptoes as Mister Unwin tugged on one of his nipples. "Sssssir!"

"Mmm, I think that's still a little too close to your regular name, the point is for the headspace to be very different between the two. How do you feel about... Henrietta?"

"N-No, I- When I was in boarding school... My girlfriend..."

"Was called Henrietta?"

Harry nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Mister Unwin's hand slowed down, hoping to get a more coherent thought out of Harry.

"U-Um... Li- Hm... Lilith, Sir...?"

"Oh, that's very nice. My lovely Lilith? Hmmm? You like how that feels to hear?" Mister Unwin asked while stroking his cock gently. 

"Yes, Sir... Yes, Sir, it- ohh- it's really nice..."

"Mmm... Lilith... Lily, for short?" To that, his sub nodded feverishly. "Lovely Lily... Now, if I remember correctly, a certain girl of mine said she wanted to do some impact play again... Do you want to do that, Lily?"

A shiver went through Harry's whole body. "Y-yes Sir, please..." 

"Good girl." Mister Unwin chuckled when Harry's cock pulsed in his hand. "Oh, you like that? You like being called a good girl?"

"Please, Sir..."

"Well, since you've been so good tonight, so brave, I'll let you pick what I use to spank you."

"The cane, please, Sir." Harry answered immediately.

"Are you sure? You've not even seen my cabinet full of tricks yet, darling... There's paddles and floggers and crops and a bullwhip..."

"The- The cane, Sir. Please."

"Very well, my good girl gets the cane. I think you might be just a little bit of a pain slut, my darling, what do you think? Are you my pretty little pain slut?" Mister Unwin asked, leading him away from the mirror and over to the spanking bench. 

"Yes, Sir, I'm a- a-" Harry faltered. He felt embarrassed saying it, even as Mister Unwin bent him over the bench. "A pain, um..."

"Come on, my pretty girl. Tell me you're a naughty little pain slut who loves the cane on her bottom." Mister Unwin coaxed.

"I'm a- a- a pain... Slut." Lily pressed her face into the bench in embarrassment. She definitely was a pain slut, but it was a different thing to admit it out loud. 

"That's good. I'm proud of you, Lily. How much do you like the cane on your wicked little bottom?" he asked, sounding further away for a moment and then closer again. Then the cane was suddenly rubbing back and forth suggestively over said bottom. 

"I love it on my- on my bottom, Sir." Harry whispered the last part as if it was scandalous.

"Where else do you like the cane, darling?"

Harry thought for a moment, then lifted his head from where it was pressed against the bench. "On my thighs, please, Sir... And, um.. Maybe- maybe a little one on my... You know... I liked it when you did it last week, Sir..." 

"I need you to say it plainly, darling, I know you can do it. No room for misunderstandings, you're too precious for that. Where else would you like the cane tonight darling?"

Harry wiggled a little, his entire face red. "I would like the cane on my bottom... And my thighs... And my- my cock, please, Sir..."

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mister Unwin kneeled to press a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "We'll start off with five swats to your bottom and then another five to your thighs. I want you to count every swat out loud." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"And when we are done with all of those, if you wish to try anywhere new, your shoulders, your calves, or the bottoms of your feet, you need only ask then, alright, my darling girl?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you." Harry gave a quick nod, then placed his head back against the bench, bracing himself for the first hit.

When the cane came whistling down through the air and landed straight against Harry's backside, he gasped and squeaked. "Oh! One! Thank you, Sir!"

The second one was a little harder, holding firm against the skin instead of immediately pulling away. "Two! Thank you Sir!" He could feel his cock bobbing against the spanking bench and tried to keep his hips still. 

There were tears in his eyes as the third blow landed and he sobbed out a shaky "Three, Sir! Thank you!"

"Taking it well, darling." Mister Unwin quickly noted, then delivered another hit.

"Four, Sir, thank you!" Harry cried out, his toes curling. The next hit came straight after, harder than the rest. "FIVE! Thank you, Sir!"

He trembled as Mister Unwin caressed the marks over his bottom appreciatively. "Utterly gorgeous. That's my good girl. Thighs next and after that one, I'm going to land one right here on your sit spots, two over your cock, and a final one very hard on the sit spots again unless you ask for more. How does that sound, my lovely Lily?"

"G-Good, Sir..." Harry was panting softly by this point. He took a deep breath, trying to relax before the next thwack.

The cane whistled as it came down on the backs of Harry's thighs, his whole body going tense after it. "Six, Sir, thank you!"

"Good girl for counting." Mister Unwin reached between Harry's legs, giving his cock a few quick pulls before yanking his underwear down. "You've got such a gorgeous cock, darling."

"Thank- Thank you, Sir."

  
The cane fell once, twice, thrice, four times more, and Harry thanked Mister Unwin for each one. The smack of the cane across that ridiculously sensitive area of his sit spots had him crying out hard.   
  


"Mmmm, you are just such a beautiful girl aren't you?” Eggsy asked while rubbing the cane on the backs of Harry’s stinging thighs. “Instead of counting your next stroke, I want you to say 'Thank you for caning your beautiful girl, Sir.' Can you do that for me, darling?"

"It's quite a mouthful, Sir..."

"I think you'll manage." Mister Unwin laughed softly. He touched the inside of Harry's thighs with the cane, spreading them wider. "Ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harry yelped when the cane flicked against his already sensitive cock. He moaned into the bench, tears dripping down his red cheeks.

"Say the line, sweetheart." Mister Unwin reminded him.

"Th-Thank you for- for-" Harry hiccupped, then let out a loud sob. "For caning your b-b-beautiful girl, Sir!" 

"That's my good girl. Once more for me if you can. I want you to remember who you are when you're with me." 

The cane flicked against his cock again, and Harry cried out sharply, breathing hard as he tried to process the pain. 

"T-t-thank you for caning your beautiful girl, Sir!" He cried out. He barely had time to process that pain before another blow landed hard on his sit spots, and suddenly he screamed as the floodgates opened and he started sobbing and bawling brokenly, unable to stop as he started to shake head to toe. 

It hadn't been all that harder from the other blows, but somehow, it had made him completely lose that thread of control. 

Immediately, Mister Unwin dropped the cane, letting it clatter to the floor. He rested a hand on Harry's lower back, rubbing it gently. "Hey, you're alright... You did so well, darling, so well."

"S-S-S-Sirrrr..." Harry sobbed. Mister Unwin helped him stand, though his legs shook and wobbled dangerously. With Mister Unwin's help, Harry managed to walk the short distance to the bed, flopping face down onto it. He was still crying hard.

"You're okay, sweetheart. Let it out. Cry all you need to." Mister Unwin looked over the marks quickly, making sure he hadn't broken any skin. "You did so, so well. I couldn't be more proud of you, angel."

Mister Unwin lay there and held him, gently rubbing his back, but didn't try to stop the tears or try to make him calm down. Instead he was just... there. Holding him without judgement or restriction on what he should or should not feel, letting him cry as much as he needed, until he felt all hollowed out and empty, drained in a way he couldn't explain. But he was there, with tissues and water, a warm blanket and even more praise.

"Angel? Do you feel like Lily or Harry at the moment?"

"H-Harry..." He whispered into the pillow. He was still trembling all over, his hands gripped to the sheets.

Mister Unwin slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back. "You did so well, Harry. I'm so proud, sweetheart." 

His heart had no defense against the praise and he wasn't even sure if he wanted one. But everything Eggsy was doing seemed to be filling in the cracks to smooth over the sharp edges, removing pain and leaving a warmth of caring there in his chest instead. He didn't quite know how to deal with it.

"... Will you kiss me?" he asked softly once he was all cried out, and the tender kisses that started being pressed to the top of his head... It was bliss that he just wanted to curl up and bask in.

Mister Unwin had him lay against his chest, playing softly with his hair and stroking over his back

"I'm so proud of you, Harry. So proud. You took such a big caning so well." Mister Unwin said as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"Thank you... It still tingles a bit."

"It will, sweetheart." He nuzzled against Harry's soft hair. "Do you want out of this lingerie? I have a nice soft pair of jammies that you could borrow."

He blushed but nodded. It felt good against his skin, but he was severely aware of it right now and would feel less exposed if he was naked.

"Right... You lie still, I'll get all this stuff off you."

Mister Unwin started by unclipping Harry's stockings from the garter belt, then pulled them off. Then came his panties, the garter belt, and his bralette. He was extra careful with the clothes that had to be pulled over Harry's arse and thighs.

Once the lingerie was off and placed in the hamper, Mister Unwin brought out the medical kit and tended his marks before he dimmed the lights, then crossed the room to the drawers and took out a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a big t-shirt. "Here we are, Harry."

Harry didn't move much, he just let Mister Unwin pull on the clothes and manipulate his limbs as needed. 

"If you need the bathroom at any point, there's one to the right, behind the door in the middle of the wall there."

Harry didn't respond, again face-down. Eggsy gently tapped his shoulder. "Harry?"

"... Mmm..."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I... Don't know." Harry answered truthfully, his voice sounding distant. Eggsy tutted, giving his back a gentle rub. "It's normal to feel like this. I just need you to stay awake for the next little while, please. And do you think you can roll onto your side?"

Harry nodded and slowly rolled over. There were fresh tears on his face. "Sir..."

"Eggsy now, alright? No 'Sir' or 'Mister Unwin', please."

Harry nodded and curled up tight in Eggsy's arms. 

"I'm here Harry, I've got you. Can you try to tell me where your head is? Feeling anxious, or wrung out, or even numb, or ill? There have been a lot of emotions dumping a lot of things into your body, so I need you to be honest with me please." Eggsy asked 

"I... I feel quite overwhelmed." Harry admitted. "But it- it's getting better the more I lie here with you holding me."

"Alright... How's your bum doing?"

"... Tingly."

Eggsy laughed quietly, kissing Harry's forehead. "Alright. I can deal with tingly. As long as it isn't too sore."

"It isn't too sore."

"Good boy, thank you for being honest." Eggsy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

The kiss felt brilliant and soothing, and when Eggsy went to pull away, Harry's first instinct was to try and chase the kiss. Eggsy only smiled when he did, giving him more. "Yeah? Is that what you need right now, darling? New rule; You can have all the kisses you want in aftercare, how's that sound?"

"That sounds lovely..." Harry whispered, almost in awe. Eggsy grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"You're a wonderful kisser, Harry."

"Thank you... I- truthfully, I haven't had a partner in quite some time. I've been too busy with work."

"Even longer than four years? Does work really claim all of your time, or have you just gotten comfortable in your routine, or not found anyone you've wanted to spend time with? One thing I've learned is that when you truly want to spend time with someone, or you really enjoy their company, you make time for them. Other lesser or unimportant things get pushed aside and you actively make those people more of a priority instead."

Harry was silent for a moment. "I suppose I never thought of it like that."

"I hope that you'll start to make even more time for me, Harry." Eggsy rubbed his thumb against Harry's cheek. "Because I really like you."

"I... really like you too, Eggsy." Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy's for a quick moment.

Eggsy smiled tenderly at him, kissed his lips again, and then slowly pressed soft kisses all over his brow, his cheeks, and even the top of his nose. 

"Do you need anything? More water, or to cum, or is holding you and kissing you what you need most tonight?" Eggsy asked softly before taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, his palm, and the inside of his wrist.

"I..." Harry looked down between them. "I'm afraid it went away when I started crying. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it happens." Eggsy soothed. "Just want held, then?"

"Please..." Harry whispered as he shifted impossibly closer to Eggsy. He buried his face against Eggsy's chest, an arm rested over his waist. "You should offer your services as a professional cuddler... You're quite good at it, Eggsy..." 

"We do. Well, myself and Domina Roxanne do. Master Percival only offers it to his regular clients, but that's a whole different kind of scene than cuddling to feel good. 

Not everyone can use pain to find a release of those emotions you let out tonight. Some people find gentleness and praise even harder to accept than a whip. In fact they would much prefer a whip that left them broken and bleeding, than someone telling them they are beautiful, precious, and worthy. 

That's the kind of person who would go to Master Percival for a tenderness session. They are shattered open and sobbing by the end of it, and then receive the whip as a reward to help them come down and process. Everyone has some form of emotional pain or trauma in their lives, and everyone deals with it differently." 

"I see..." Harry reached down, linking his hand with Eggsy's. "I'm sorry that I'm all new to this, Eggsy."

"It's alright, angel." Eggsy placed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. "It's quite nice having a blank canvas. I like watching you discover new things and learn."

"I tried doing some, um, research, over the past week. Videos and such like."

"Yeah? Did you see anything you liked?"

"They were all doing rather... Advanced... Things..." Harry struggled to find the right words. "Some of it frankly scared me."

"And that's alright. Your limits, desires, needs, and interests are different. They might change as we go on, they might not. You'll probably at least become curious about trying a few new things, and we will happily explore them until you learn what truly makes you comfortable and happy. Some things you will like, some you won't. I'm here to help guide you through what you don't understand, and to make sure you get to explore everything safely. 

There is little that's more dangerous or scares more people away from this lifestyle than a curious, brand new sub being mishandled by an equally inexperienced Dom. So I'm thrilled beyond measure to know that whatever his motivations, your friend cares about your well being enough to do it right. He researched and sought out a true professional service whose experience and training are laid out plainly, and who is in very good standing in the community. 

We cater to a private clientele, not open as a public play space, so you have to look to find us. That's why when you told me you thought your friend was playing a joke on you, I found it unlikely. Your friend cares about you very much. In fact, I think he just wanted you to be happy." 

"... You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do, Harry. We hardly ever take on new clients, we're a very exclusive business, so your friend must have twisted some arms or paid a pretty penny to get a gift certificate." Eggsy pulled back a little to look down at Harry's face. "What do they look like?"

"Tall... Bald. Scottish. He normally wears a jumper."

"Hm... Nah, I don't think I ever saw him come in." Eggsy shrugged. "But yeah. I think your friend's looking out for you."

"It's a rather strange way to do so. But I am quite enjoying our sessions." 

"As am I. You have been friends for a long time I'm thinking, for him to know you well enough to be able to pick out a dom that you would get on well with the very first try. Most need to try a few different doms to find something that fits well enough to start with."

"Since we were eight."

Eggsy laughed. "That's more than a friend, Harry, that's found family."

"Well... Maybe so. He is lovely to me when he's not mercilessly teasing me."

"That's what friends, and real family are for, Harry." Eggsy grinned, then placed a kiss on his lips. "I should thank him. For introducing you to me."

"He loves coffee, and shortbread, specifically the alarming practice of dipping his shortbread into his coffee. He is also very good with electronics and computers, he can fix just about anything. I know he has a little repair business on the side. He has tried to tell me the details, but it all rather goes over my head I'm afraid.

"Alright... And you put on one of the forms that you work at Kingsman tailors, yeah? Down on Saville Row?"

"I do, so does he, we’ve been co workers close to twenty years."

"Well, I'll send a little gift basket to him. As a thank you."

"You don't have to do that, Eggsy..." Harry mumbled, almost embarrassed.

"I want to. Just a little basket with a card and some shortbread and some coffee. Does he like whisky?"

"Eggsy..." Harry griped.

"Alright, I'll put in a little bottle of whisky too."

Harry blushed. "Him plying me with whisky is how he loosened my tongue about all this to begin with." 

Eggsy chuckled. "Ahh. A  _ big  _ bottle of whisky then I think."

Harry just hid his face in Eggsy's shoulder while he blushed and sighed. There were two of them. 

"You two would get on well, I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, definitely. You're both horrible to me." Harry laughed softly, then cupped Eggsy's cheek and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Horrible, eh? If this is being horrible to you, then yes, I think we would get on very well. You deserve to be cherished and appreciated, Darling." Eggsy chuckled and kissed him again. "How are you feeling? A little less overwhelmed?"

"Yes, I... I think I'm good now. It was just rather overwhelming, the new clothes and the pain from the caning..." Harry admitted. "It was just a bit much."

"I understand. It can happen sometimes, especially when you’re new to it." Eggsy reached behind Harry's head and slowly stroked his hair. "I'm proud that you feel comfortable enough to cry around me."

"I had been trying not to, but then it was like a dam breaking and I couldn't stop. It still feels unseemly, especially with how hard I was crying. I don't know why my head was convinced you would not approve of it, or maybe even punish me for it... I think my head is still trying to work through all of that. Everything got jumbled up." 

"It's alright. I think it's a little bit of trauma, darling. You're scared about your dad finding out you're doing this, eh?"

"Yes, it's silly, really... He's been dead for years..."

"Isn't silly. You're brave, Harry. Coming here, doing this. Putting all your trust in me. That takes balls."

"It wasn't even that we were close and I was worried about disappointing him. We never had a good relationship. I spent most of my time at boarding school and I only came home for holidays for Mother's sake. He and I barely even spoke once I turned thirty and he figured out I had absolutely no plans of getting married and having children. He never outright disowned me, but that was more the fact there wasn't any proof, or hint of a scandal. Perhaps he believed it was Hamish, because we were always good friends, though it wasn't. I've never seen Hamish show an interest in anyone. It was an unconfirmed knowing, and confirming it would have been pulling the pin on a very large bomb, so I avoided it instead. Feels ridiculously silly to worry about pulling the pin now when he's been buried for over a decade." 

"Nah, it's alright, Harry. It isn't silly." Eggsy rubbed Harry's back. "You're safe here, alright? Your dad can't harm you here, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I know... It's just the... The thought of him, if he knew what I was doing..." Harry sighed heavily. "He would be... I... I don't even know what he would do... He would be outraged…"

"Your mind is reverting back, so you aren't seeing it properly. That's what a trauma response does. The brain is very bad at being helpful, but it’s trying its best to warn you of possible harm, by reminding you of the danger when trauma happened before. So your fear is reacting as though you would be a small and helpless child at the mercy of his anger in that scenario, and not as a strong and capable adult who would be his peer and equal. When a man hits a child, it's abuse, and the child often can't do anything. When a man hits an unwilling man, it's assault, and the other person is allowed to retaliate. He couldn't have done much more than shout, and you could have knocked him on his arse if he had tried anything, Harry." 

"I couldn't... He's my father, Eggsy..."

"And he's long dead, if you don't mind me saying."

"Yes, I know he's been dead for a while, but... It's just... Years of repression, Eggsy. It's hard to shake." Harry paused, then sighed. "I lost my virginity at thirty three."

"Yeah?"

"I know it's embarrassingly late, but I... I just couldn't do anything without thinking of my father. Any time I kissed a man, I thought of my father."

"Never thought about getting with a girl?"

"I tried. Multiple times, I tried. Their kisses were too gentle and I wasn't sure on their figures, and I-I never got aroused around them. I tried. I thought about men, did whatever it would take, but I always ended up disappointing the women and sending them home unsatisfied... I felt like such a failure every time it happened…"

"Look at me, Harry. There's no such thing as embarrassingly late for losing your virginity. There's 'ready to have sex with someone' and there's 'not ready to have sex with someone', nothing more. Some gay men, they can fake it with a girl, or in your generation it was pretty common for them to marry a lesbian and then have both couples just be 'extremely close friends' with each other, or hide it entirely and be confirmed bachelors. Either way, if you tried women and it wasn't your thing, there's no shame in that any more than having a particular food you just can't stand eating, or an ill fitting and ugly suit you can't stand wearing. You can't force yourself to conform to being something you aren't if you also want to be happy. It doesn't work. 

I'm not expecting the repression to go away overnight, or even anytime soon. All I am going to ask, is that you try to not be ashamed of anything that we do together as willing and consensual adults. Okay? Cause I'm telling you right now, I'm nothing but utterly proud of your trust in me, and letting me explore and discover more about yourself alongside you. Okay? The only shame you're ever going to feel from me, is when I make you blush during consensual verbal humiliation play, understand?"

"I... I understand." Harry nodded, then rolled onto his back. Eggsy immediately cuddled up to him again, his head rested on Harry's chest.

"Wanna stay here for the night? I don't have another client until eleven tomorrow morning." Eggsy raised an eyebrow up at Harry in offering. "And this is a reeeeeeeally comfy bed. It's got a TV that comes up from the foot of it and everything."

Harry sighed. "As much as I appreciate the offer, Eggsy, I have work tomorrow morning and I need to be up by seven... I wish I could stay with you, however."

"You can set an alarm for as early as you need to if you want to stay, Harry. Your suit is nicely folded, but I can get you hangers, and there's about fifty airline and hotel toiletry kits in the bathroom under the sink because I travel a lot, so you're set on toothbrushes too. If you want to go home because you want to, not because it's expected, that's fine. Or you are more than welcome to stay here with me for the night, just for cuddling and companionship, and sleep. I have absolutely no intentions of ever chasing you out of my arms, or my bed."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then slowly edged out of bed, trying to put as little weight on his backside as possible. "Well. If I'm staying for the night, I need a shower."

"That door over there for the en suite, angel. I'll let you shower on your own, give you some privacy for a while. If you need anything, yell."

"... Thank you for accommodating me, Eggsy." Harry said as he placed his hand on the bathroom door.

"You're welcome, love. Any time."

The shower was heaven itself with multiple and even moveable shower heads with different settings. Though he did notice the overhead modifications which would let someone be tied up securely, and also the non slip surface of the shower floor to prevent accidents. The towels were huge and fluffy, and as promised there was a basket filled with toiletry kits under the sink. He couldn't resist the full wall mirror that was facing the shower, looking at his marks as best he could, and fingering over them a little.

After almost half an hour in the bathroom on his own, Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Harry, love? You feeling alright?"

"Hm? Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Harry grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around himself, hiding the marks. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Alright. Just checking in. I need you to tell me if you start feeling a bit weird." Eggsy's voice called through the door.

"I feel fine at the moment, Eggsy. Thank you for asking."

Eggsy just hummed in reply. After a little while, Harry exited the bathroom, dressed in the pyjamas from before. Eggsy was sat on the bed in just a pair of boxers, scrolling through his phone. "Managed to work the shower alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Perfect. C'mere, love, gimme a cuddle."

Harry did, and Eggsy pulled up a new contact in his phone. "I want permission to put your info in my phone, Harry. You're my sub, so you don't have to go through whoever is at reception to get a hold of me, though I ask that you text first unless it's an emergency in case I'm in session. If It's an emergency, you are always allowed to call. I will always check my phone when a session is done, so you won't need to wait more than an hour for a reply unless I'm travelling."

"Of course. May I?" Harry held out his hand. When Eggsy passed him his phone, he put in both his personal and work numbers, then his email too. Just in case.

"There you are." Harry handed the phone back, then cuddled into Eggsy once more with a happy hum.

"If you're feeling alright after that session, not feeling upset or unwell or anything, then I think you should get some rest, love. You did a lot today, and I'm so proud of you, but you need to get some sleep now if you're wanting out of here by seven tomorrow."

Eggsy said gently, kissing his brow after sending him a text with his own details, and Harry realized the man had put his phone on a charger as well. Harry nodded as Eggsy tucked them under the blanket and turned out the light. It was still a bit early from when he would usually sleep, but the session had taken a lot out of him, and even with sharing an unfamiliar bed with someone, it was only a few minutes later that Harry was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well until it isn't. A sub drop is never fun, especially if you have no idea what one is. Thankfully Eggsy is there to help.

Harry woke up to his alarm, but it definitely wasn't a spring out of bed, ready for a new day situation. He wasn't at home, so the routine was slightly off, and laying in bed awake just reminded him of his body being stiff, and sore from the play last night. Eggsy was cuddled up beside him, the young man's hair was mussed spectacularly.

"Mmmm… Morning, Harry. How're you doing?"

"I ache rather a lot, actually." Harry chuckled tiredly.

"I'll get you some ibuprofen, you want some breakfast? We keep the kitchen fully stocked."

"I think I'll have some toast, but I'll have to get going soon." Harry muttered as he shifted out of bed. He stood and stretched, groaning quietly.

"Want a shower?" Eggsy offered. "I'll even get in it with you if you like..."

Harry shook his head, then scrubbed his hand over his face, feeling the light stubble. "As much as that offer is very tempting, I'll have to turn it down. I need my morning tea more than anything. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll make it for you, Harry, you wake up and have your shave. Leave tea and breakfast to me, love. To reach the kitchen, take the stairs down, and when you are in the foyer, it's the opposite direction of my office. Go past the music room with the grand piano, and then the dining room. It'll be just past that on the left." Eggsy said warmly, pulling out a water bottle and some ibuprofen from the aftercare drawer for him, and kissing his brow with a tender caress of his hand to his stubbled cheek.

Eggsy was looking very happy this morning, grabbing a robe and slippers from the dresser before using the loo real quick to splash water on his face and brush his teeth before surrendering the bathroom to him as he went to make the promised breakfast.

It was the first time he was fully alone in one of the rooms of this house, and that felt a little strange.

Harry walked through to the bathroom, digging through the toiletry kit, before finding a sample of shaving cream and a disposable razor. It wasn't the straight razor he was used to, but it would do for the day, he thought while rubbing the thick foam onto his chin.

After a ten minute clean up, which included using Eggsy's gel in the medicine cabinet, Harry dressed in his clean suit from yesterday and walked downstairs. He followed the sounds of Eggsy singing and dancing around the kitchen to the radio.

Eggsy was standing in front of the stovetop, bacon sizzling in the pan. On the kitchen island were two cups of tea and a plate of buttered toast.

"You got enough time for some BLTs?"

He was actually running early, and with Belgravia Gardens so close to his own home, he wouldn't have any trouble reaching the shop on time.

"Yes I do, thank you Eggsy."

"Would you like an egg? I can do fried hard or soft yolks, or scrambled."

"I am certain that there is a joke regarding your name in there somewhere, but I'm afraid I'm not awake enough yet to find it. I'll have some if you are, I don't much care about the method so long as the whites are done." Harry teased and Eggsy smiled.

A few minutes later, lovely BLT sandwiches with scrambled eggs on the side were joining his now second cup of tea. It was rather pleasant to have breakfast with someone who didn't demand that you fill every silence between eating with words if they weren't necessary. The music was playing lightly in the background and the beveled glass windows cut into dozens of diamonds, were scattering light and rainbows around the room as the morning sun went through them.

After finishing half of his sandwich, Eggsy looked up at Harry.

"What're you doing today? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't have anything booked in for once." Harry hummed and took a sip of his tea. "I'm just working on projects and designing new patterns."

"Sounds interesting. I'll have to go and get a suit done by you."

"Oh, Eggsy, you don't have to..." Harry began, though Eggsy interrupted him with an 'ah, ah, ah'.

"I want to treat myself. I won't come in today since I'm booked up for most of the day, but... Some time in the near future, yeah?"

"That would be lovely. You have a nice style already, though I think you could pull off a few of the more daring styles some of our younger tailors come up with. Lance in particular has more than a few novel ideas the younger crowd tends to like."

"Yeah?"

Harry just nodded in reply and took another bite of his BLT.

Once breakfast was finished, Harry insisted on washing the dishes, to which Eggsy laughed quietly and said "Why do you think I have Nicos and Elijah? You'll make them cry if you deny them the pleasure of actually getting to do a sink of dishes." before leaving the washing in the sink to soak.

Eggsy walked Harry to the door, then stopped right in front of it. He rubbed his hand up and down Harry's chest and straightened his tie, then pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Have a good day at work, love."

"You as well, Eggsy."

Eggsy smiled at him. "Be safe, and call me immediately if there are any issues. I'll text you on my lunch break to check in on you."

Harry nodded and stole another kiss before leaving for the day.

His morning went pretty slowly. He couldn't sit down without aching, so instead chose to stand, leaning over the table as he worked on new suit designs.

However, at around ten o'clock, a whole party of men came in. The groom was having a shotgun wedding and needed all of their off the rack suits fitted ASAP. Harry sighed heavily and grabbed Merlin, and the pair started working together on getting everyone measured up.

After measuring three people without a hitch, Harry reached the usher. As normal, he started taking measurements, writing it down on his notepad, made idle conversation with the man, and then suddenly, his brain slowed to a halt.

Harry looked down at the measurements on the notepad, then looked back up at the man. The measurements were all wrong. How had he managed to mess up that badly?

"I just have to retake some... some of your, um... measurements." Harry pulled the measuring tape from around his neck and tried to set to work again, but again, the measurements just weren't making sense. When he tried to write out the new calculations, his hands were shaking, to the point where he couldn't understand his own handwriting.

"Excuse me for a moment please." He said and nearly stumbled trying to get out of the fitting room. He was worried that maybe he was having a stroke or an aneurysm or something. His mind was not functioning as it should. Merlin had finished with his own set of measurements and was helping the groom match ties and handkerchiefs. But suddenly looked very worried when he caught sight of him "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Not really sure, I think I just need a moment, can you do the gentleman's measurements please? Mine, they-they weren't coming out right." Merlin took over and called over Lance to help fill in while Harry struggled to the bathroom, hoping that he wasn't about to be even more ill.

Harry locked the bathroom door as soon as he got in, then dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and waited for the inevitable.

However, the inevitable never came. Though he continued to feel absolutely terrible, his whole body shaking, the room tilting a bit with vertigo, and his stomach roiling with nausea as a bright stab of pain started building up in his head. He moaned lowly, pulling his tie open and popping his top buttons, hoping to ease some of the suffocating feeling.

Just as he took out his phone to call for an ambulance, Eggsy's name popped up on the screen. Harry answered the call.

"Eggsy..."

"Harry? Hey. Managed to grab a little break between clients, how's your morning been?"

"I think I'm having an- an aneurysm..." Harry whimpered, terrified at the very thought. "I need to hang up and call for an ambulance, Eggsy, I'm not well…"

"Whoa, whoa, easy love, easy, take a couple of really deep breaths for me, and take stock first, okay? I know you're scared, and are feeling very ill, but unless you have lost feeling somewhere in your face, have passed out, or suddenly can't move your limbs, it probably isn't an aneurysm or a stroke, you also sound extremely coherent still, which is a good sign for that not being the case. Tell me your symptoms first, you might just be having a delayed sub drop or a panic or anxiety attack, maybe even both together, and a hospital can't really do too much for those."

"I-I can't think properly... My whole body is shaking, I- When I write something down, I can't understand what's written, I have a sour stomach, I'm dizzy, and I've got the beginnings of a migraine..."

"Alright, love... Has anything triggered this to happen, or has it been like this all morning?"

"We had an unexpected booking, but I was doing fine, I- I had already fitted three people before this one, but my brain just... suddenly stopped working..." Harry whined quietly and buried his face against his knees. "Eggsy, I don't know what to do, I'm terrified…"

"Shhhh okay, it's alright, I'm here. I'm here for you, Harry. It's definitely sounding like a delayed drop. They can happen after an intense scene if there's a sudden stress or a big change. You're going to be okay, I promise you Harry, you're going to be alright. Just take nice deep breaths for me, hold them, and then let them out. You don't want to trigger a panic attack on top of it all, trust me." Eggsy soothed. Harry thought he heard Eggsy cover the mouth piece and say something to someone else, but he couldn't be certain.

"Are you somewhere safe, Harry? Can you manage a drink of water, or is that too much right now?"

Harry tried to take deep breaths, like Eggsy had instructed, but instead he let out a sudden sob that he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"I-I'm in the employee bathroom." Harry sniffled. He couldn't believe he was crying. "I can't go back out there, Eggsy, I can't..."

"You're alright, Harry... Breathe... Is your friend working with you today? The bald guy?"

"Yes, but he's- he's busy..."

"Alright. Do you think you can stay on the phone with me for, like... ten minutes more?"

"I-I think so..."

"Brilliant. I'm gonna come pick you up, alright? I don't want you going through a drop in an employee bathroom of all places."

"But your work.."

"It's handled, Harry, I promise. Everything is all good and you aren't a bother or nuisance at all. This is a legit emergency and I am glad that you are talking to me right now, okay? I'm coming to pick you up, and I'm going to take care of you and get you through this. What kind of soups do you like Harry?"

"Ssss-Soup?" Harry asked softly, a frown on his face.

"Yeah. I'm having Elijah make some up for you."

"I-I-I'm not hungry... I can't eat... I don't feel well..." Harry complained, then groaned and wrapped his arms around his waist as his stomach clenched at even the thought of eating.

"You're going to want to eat once you're out of the drop. Tomato soup? Chicken noodle? Cream of mushroom?"

"I d-d-don't know!" Harry snapped suddenly. "I don't know what I want!"

"Alright, love... Shhhh deep breaths, remember? Do you want me to pick out a flavor for you? Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

Surrendering control suddenly felt like the best idea in the world "Y-y-y-yes… Sir." He said softly, and then started to cry in earnest as his whole body started to shake harder and his hands nearly dropped the phone. He wished that he was throwing up, so at least then, maybe the roiling in his stomach would stop.

"Alright... Alright, when we get back to the house, I'm going to take you upstairs, get you settled, and then after you rest, you're going to have some homemade tomato soup with buttered bread on the side. Does that sound nice?"

Harry just groaned in response and curled up onto his side, his arms still tight around his middle.

"I'm in the car now, darling. I won't be long, promise. I've got a nice fluffy blanket with me to wrap you up cozy with."

"Hmmmm..." Harry hummed in reply, only half listening. His headache was getting worse, he could feel his pulse in his brain, which was never a good sign.

Eggsy's voice stayed in his ear, soothing and gentle. It seemed less than ten minutes, but also an eternity before he heard Eggsy saying. "I'm here, Darling. I need you to at least unlock the door to the loo for me, alright? We really wouldn't want to make your friend have to break down the door, now would we? Hello, you're Merlin, correct? Harry's friend? I'm here to pick up Mister Hart, I'm afraid he's fallen rather ill suddenly and I'm here to give him a ride. Could you show me to him please?"

Merlin lead Eggsy through the store and to the back bathroom.

He could hear Eggsy On the phone and from behind the door say "Thank you, I have it from here." He then must have waited until he left before he tried the bathroom door. It opened straight away before Eggsy disconnected the call. 

Harry was still on the floor, on his side, his arms around his waist. "Oh, Harry, sweetheart. You took a bad turn, didn't you love?"

Eggsy helped him sit up and got him off the floor as well, sitting on the commode instead and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "There there, it's going to be alright, I promise." Eggsy handed him a little bottle of water and an individually wrapped dosing packet of migraine medicine. "Try and get that down for me. It should help with the head and the light sensitivity, and I have a cover for your eyes once we're in the car. Do you think you can stand just yet?"

Harry shook his head and took the medication. He took another little sip of the water afterwards, then held his head in his hands.

"We can wait as long as you need, love. Am I allowed to touch you?"

Harry thought it over, then mumbled a yes. Eggsy rested his hand on Harry's back, slowly rubbing it. "You're alright... You're alright, love…"

After almost ten minutes of sitting in silence while Harry gripped to his hair (despite Eggsy trying to gently loosen his grip) and rocked, Harry finally stood.

He was wobbly on his feet, the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as Eggsy supported his weight and guided him out of the shop. Eggsy gave a grim nod to Merlin on the way past. "I think it's best that he takes the rest of the day off." he said, to which Merlin agreed.

Harry grimaced at the bright natural light as they exited the shop which was even worse than the bathroom light had been. He kept his head ducked down and his eyes squinted mostly shut until Eggsy opened a car door for him and helped him slide in. Eggsy got in the other side and rubbed Harry's arm gently. "Hey... I've got a blindfold here, do you want to try it?"

"Mmhmm..." Harry moaned pitifully. It felt like there were spikes in his brain. Eggsy took out the black silk, folded it over until it was a long rectangle, and tied it around Harry's head. Tight enough that it wouldn't slip off Harry's head, loose enough that the knot wouldn't put pressure on Harry's already pounding skull.   
  
"Is that better, love?"

Harry nodded, then patted around on the seat until he found Eggsy's hand. "Here I am, love. I've got you. You just relax."

"Driving..."

"We're in the back, Harry, love. Elijah said he'd give us a lift, okay? You don't have to worry about anything. I promise."

Harry took him at his word, leaning a bit so he could press his head against Eggsy's shoulder. Elijah gratefully didn't turn on the radio, leaving the car in relative silence as they made their way back through London. He felt utterly wretched and scared, but Eggsy holding him, it was helping.

Soon, the car rolled to a stop, but Harry didn't move.

"Harry? Sweetheart? We need to get out now. We're back at Belgravia Gardens."

"Mmh..." Harry slowly took his head off of Eggsy's shoulder, but he kept his hand held in Eggsy's. "I feel wretched..."

"You will, sweetheart. Do you think you can take the blindfold off yet, or do you want to keep it on?"

In response, Harry pulled the blindfold up and squinted around before tugging it straight back down. He really didn't feel well, his hands were pale and shaking, amd he could feel there was an upset look on his face.

"Just a little walk to the house, alright? I've got the bedroom all set up for you, Percy's been a right sweetheart and swapped the curtains out for blackout ones."

"Your clients..."

"Cancelled for the rest of the day. I want to focus on my boy completely, especially when he's going through such a hard drop. Poor thing."

"If this is so common there's a name for it, why do people do it in the first place?" He asked miserably as they got out of the car, his legs still unsteady and shaking.

"Because submitting feels wonderful. And normally drops don't happen. But unfortunately, on rare occasions, they do." Eggsy guided Harry into the house and cautiously up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Harry let the strength go out of his limbs as Eggsy led him over and he sank down into the bed, curling into a ball with his face down into the pillows when he felt he was going to start crying again. Only barely remembering to toe of his shoes before he put them on the bed.

"Oh, love..." Eggsy tutted, giving between Harry's shoulder blades a quick rub. "Do you want out of this suit? Into some jammies? Or would you be more comfortable in just your boxers?"

He nodded. "Out. Either one. Can't... Can't think."

"You want me to do the thinking for you?"

Harry just nodded, his face pressed against the pillows.

Carefully and slowly, Eggsy undressed him. It wasn't a sensual thing, it was a caring thing, with Eggsy petting and rubbing Harry's skin every so often. Once he was out of his clothes, bar the boxers, Harry slowly rolled onto his back. "Eggsy..." He said, seeking him out since he still had silk over his eyes.

"Right here, love." Eggsy toed off his shoes and climbed into bed beside Harry. "You're alright... Come on, we'll get you under the covers."

Once Harry was situated under the covers, Eggsy started slowly stroking his hair. "You're okay... You're okay... I'm here for you. You were so good last night, I'm very proud of you."

"Mmh..."

"Proud of you today as well, for telling me that you didn't feel well. You've been such a good boy today, Harry…"

Harry sort of just gravitated into Eggsy's arms and clung to him tightly, relieved that Eggsy didn't find him weak for it.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, I have you, just rest if you can, I won't leave you."

Harry almost felt like he wanted to cry, but he didn't know why... Well, if he was being honest with himself it was because he was scared about what was going on with his body losing control and feeling ill like that so suddenly.

"Do you want something to eat yet?" Eggsy asked softly, then pressed a kiss to Harry's crown. Harry shook his head in return. His stomach was still rolling.

"Mmh..."

"Still feeling horrible, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"It'll pass, love... You'll be alright soon enough..." Eggsy rubbed his thumb over Harry's cheek gently. "Pretty boy… can you try and get a glucose tablet down for me? It should help with the low blood sugar symptoms. They dissolve quickly, just try sucking on it if you can't chew."

Harry whined quietly in return but opened his mouth as Eggsy slipped a sizeable soft candy wafer onto his tongue. It tasted of overly sweet raspberries, but it went down easily enough. Eggsy then started slowly stroking his hands through Harry's hair, working out all the gel.

At some point, Harry must have fallen asleep to the gentle and slow petting, because soon enough the pain and the nausea and the trembling all sort of faded back and everything became quiet darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy takes care of Harry, treating him to dinner... and a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reaching the Explicit rating
> 
> Chapter content warning for exhibitionism, making (willing) use of a house boy, and unprotected cum play.

Harry slept deeply for hours, to the point his body felt heavy and sluggish when he woke up, but Eggsy was there, sitting up in bed with Harry curled right against his side, still running fingers through his hair as he played on his phone.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing? How’s the head?"

"Better..." Harry sighed tiredly. "What's the time?"

"It’s just gone six."

"At night...?"

"Yeah. You slept right through the afternoon. You must have been really exhausted, eh?" Eggsy turned off his phone, placing it face down on the bed before turning the lights on low.

"Yes, I... Must have been..." Harry slowly sat up. "I'm sorry for taking up your whole afternoon, Eggsy."

"Nah, don’t worry about it. I'd rather stay with you and make sure you're okay during a drop than do a few sessions."

"It's your livelihood though-"

"Harry, look at this place. Do I look like I'm hurting for money so much that I can't take a day off? Things happen sometimes. My clients are fine, and my reputation will not suffer because I had to reschedule a few appointments to deal with a legitimate emergency. Just because you were able to sleep through most of the afternoon, it doesn't make it any less of an emergency, or make you any less ill. Drops can have some very bad side effects and you still needed to be taken care of so that you didn't wind up in the hospital. Think you can sit up and drink some water for me? Maybe handle some soup now? Elijah also baked some fresh Sally Lunn buns for you..." 

"I think I'm feeling better now, yes..."

Eggsy reached into the bedside table and took out a small bottle of water, uncapping it before giving it to Harry. 

"There you are, love."

  
  
  
  


Harry took small sips of the water and had a quick freshening up in the ensuite as Eggsy sent a text to Elijah, telling him to bring up dinner. In just a few short minutes, there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Dinner, Sir."

"Enter."

Elijah wheeled in a multi level serving trolley loaded with chafing trays over to the side. A moment later he moved to a painting on the wall, which folded down into a hidden table, with two chairs cleverly hung up on the wall behind it. Elijah made the table, and set out the chairs while they put on robes. After they sat, he dipped up the soup and served them each a roll, then plated up some salad for each of them. 

  
  
  


"Dinner tonight is tomato basil soup served with fresh mozzarella, Sally Lunn buns with sweet cream butter, spinach salad with a light garden herb vinaigrette and toasted walnuts, followed by an entree of roasted cornish game hens stuffed with a rosemary lemon rice pilaf, honey and cinnamon glazed carrots, sauteed mushrooms, and for afters there is a refreshing lemon raspberry sorbet garnished with fresh mint. We have chilled water, sparkling apple or sparkling grape juice, or a selection of teas or coffee for your enjoyment as well. What may I pour for you, Sirs?" Elijah asked with a polite bow.

After hearing what delicious dinner was under those warming domes, Harry's stomach gave a very loud growl. 

Eggsy smiled. "I had only been hoping that you would be able to eat the soup, but if you have a full appetite again, I made sure Elijah brought two servings. I'm glad that you're hungry, it's a good sign. Eat as much as you like. Sparkling apple juice and water for me Elijah." 

"Of course, Sir. Mister Hart?"

"Oh, um... Just water for me, please." Harry answered softly. 

"Yes, Sir." Elijah took out a pitcher of water from the trolley and poured two glasses of water before opening the chilled bottle of sparkling juice and pouring Eggsy a glass, setting the bottle back into a bucket of crushed ice for him as though it were the finest champagne. "Is there anything else you need?" 

"No that should be everything to start with, Elijah, thank you."

"You’re welcome, Sir, please enjoy." Elijah bowed and left, a smile playing on his lips.   
  
  


The two started eating and Harry gave a hum at how good it was. "This is wonderful, Eggsy... Is that man your personal chef as well as your receptionist?"

"No, Elijah is a service sub here, like Nicos, but he is also an amazing cook." Eggsy said nonchalantly, dipping a bit of his roll in the soup. "I do employ them too, obviously." 

"A... service sub?" Harry tilted his head slightly. "What's that?"

"Well, they..." Eggsy paused to take a sip of his water. "They're submissives who focus on serving people. So Elijah makes the food, he drives me around, he helps me get ready like a valet, and anything else that we require. Then sometimes, when he's a good boy, he's my furniture as a reward."

"Furniture?" Harry asked, now completely puzzled.

"Yes, generally a foot stool or a coffee table. And he and Nicos also do all of the reception, secretarial, and janitorial work as our regular employees. They handle the dishes, the laundry, polishing the silver or the floors. That sort of thing. Both of them find a deep fulfillment through service, and this house let's them express that more fully and freely without pretense. They crave serving others in a similar way that you crave the cane. It's still submission, but it's very different as well." 

"Ah..." Harry cut off a small piece of his roll and chewed on it for a few seconds. "So, do they ever... Is this arousing for them?"

"Sometimes. Submission doesn't have to be about getting off. Nicos and Elijah just do it because it relaxes them and makes them happy more than anything." Eggsy reached over the table to hold Harry's free hand in his own. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"D'you think you'd like to do something like that?" Eggsy raised a knowing eyebrow.

"... I think I'd maybe like to try it." Harry answered truthfully, though he couldn't meet Eggsy's eyes.

"Good boy for being honest. I like that you're curious. I'll work it in a little bit when we play sometime soon, see if it's something you enjoy doing. The headspace is a little different, so it should be interesting to see what you do with it." Eggsy's warm hand rested over the top of his for a moment before Eggsy drew his knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly." You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're doing brilliantly Harry, even with the drop. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Eggsy..." Harry nodded.   
  
  


The rest of their dinner was eaten in relative silence with just a little bit of small talk, Elijah occasionally coming in to serve the next course and refill their drinks. Once dinner was over, Eggsy leaned back in his chair and gave his stomach a pat. "Ahh, Elijah spoils me."

"It was lovely... Thank you for having me over, Eggsy." Harry finished his glass of water, then stood. "I suppose I should be getting going."

Eggsy stood, walked over to Harry, and caressed his cheek. "I can't read your mind love, but it feels like you're spooked for some reason. I want to make sure your mind is in a good and steady place before you go. I don't want to risk you having a relapse. It's still early, we could cuddle for a while now you're awake if you wish, maybe talk and get to know each other better. I have no demands on my time, you are more than welcome to stay a while longer."

Harry gave a small nod, looking around, unable to meet Eggsy's eyes. "I just feel terrible for having all of your clients reschedule... I'm sure if I left now, you could still salvage some of the evening."

"Don't worry about that, love, it’s over now, the day is done, you’re my evening if you want to be." Eggsy rubbed his thumb against Harry's cheek. "I cleared the board of all my clients as soon as you said you weren't feeling well. All of them rescheduled for another day, save for my very next client who saw Percival instead. Everything is good."

"Eggsy, you really didn't have to-"

"I said it earlier, Harry. I'm not hurting by having a day off. Besides, I like spending time with you. Come on to bed, or if you’re sick of laying down, we can go downstairs and watch the telly for a while? I can have Elijah make the fireplace up, if you want. Just whatever's going to relax you." 

Harry didn't know why he was fighting it so much, other than he didn't feel like he deserved to have Eggsy's attention, but he also didn't really want to leave either. He was craving Eggsy’s company, even though he felt undeserving of Eggsy’s company..   
  
"Television and the fireplace could be nice, maybe a little talking. I just... I feel out of my depth and a little ashamed of myself for causing such a scene earlier." He finally admitted.

"Oh, love." Eggsy tipped Harry's face down to kiss his forehead. "Don't be ashamed, angel. Everyone goes through a drop at some point. I've had drops in the past. Both as a dom and a sub." 

"Hm..."

"Come on, we'll go downstairs. Okay?"

Harry just nodded, allowing Eggsy to take his hand and lead him down into the living room. 

  
  
  


The house was quiet and the lights were on, but dimmed. He had a feeling that meant they were done with clients for the day. Once they reached the room, there was a man there sitting on the sofa, Elijah kneeling between his legs, his cheek rested on the man's still-covered thigh.   
  
Harry recognized him as the man who’d had the client not show up the other day.   
  
  
  


"Percy, you finished for the night then?" Eggsy asked with a small smile. 

"I am, and Roxy is too. She’s getting her shoulders pounded to mush by Nicos and has laid a claim to the steam room afterwards. I wanted to spend some time with Elijah, I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not, he's the only one whose permission you need, and he looks quite content about it. Thank you again for taking Mister Fletcher for me. I'd been trying to find a good time to introduce the two of you for a while now anyway, today just finally presented an opportunity. Percival, this is Harry Hart, my new submissive. Go easy on him, he's brilliant, but still new to all this, and already had a bad day with a rather vicious delayed drop, so don't go scaring him off. Harry, this is Percival, he's one of the other dominants here. He likes to play very heavy and intense, so he is mostly seen by our highly experienced clientele."

Harry shook his hand. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, condolences for the drop, those are never fun. Please, join us. I promise, unless it's in a scene, I don't bite." 

Percival said with a warm smile before they took up a place on the settee opposite. 

"And no worries about the session, Eggsy. Fletcher was perfectly happy by the time he left. I can see why you wanted us to meet. The man was eager to try the e-stim the moment he saw the machine. You made a good call, he scheduled with me for next time, and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you." Eggsy smiled over at the other man. Percival slowly stroked his hand through Elijah's hair, smiling fondly at him. "You're being rather gentle with him tonight, aren't you, Percy?"

"He's had a long day, poor lad." Percival tutted as Elijah shifted on his knees, then placed down a pillow so that the man could kneel more comfortably. "I think he deserves a little bit of gentle petting. Don't you, Elijah?"

"Yes, Sir..." Elijah whispered.

"Good boy..."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Elijah. He swallowed quietly, then looked over at Eggsy, hoping that Eggsy would be able to read his thoughts.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Would you... Please pet my hair too, Sir?" 

Eggsy grinned at him. "Of course, darling. Sitting up, or would you like to lay on the couch and put your head in my lap?"

"Y-your lap, please?" He said, even though it made him blush.

Eggsy nodded, patting his thigh. "Come here then, let me take care of you." 

Harry nearly melted in relief. Even though it felt a little vulnerable to lay down across from someone he had just met, Eggsy had offered, which meant it was okay. He got comfortable on the couch and put his head on Eggsy's lap. The man's fingers carded softly through his hair, and almost instantly it felt like all the tension left his body as soon as they did.    
  
  


He was on his side, so he could see the gentle smile as Elijah made himself more comfortable and returned his head to Percival's knee, his body relaxed and even nuzzling a bit in contentment with a happy hum. 

"Thank you, Sir." Elijah murmured. 

That sounded like a wise idea. "Thank you, Sir." Harry said to Eggsy as well. The man had done so much for him today, and he really was grateful.

"You're welcome, Harry." Eggsy slowly ran his hand over Harry's hair.

After a little while, Eggsy looked at Elijah again. Elijah had fallen asleep, lightly dozing against Percival's knee. "Percy, you seeing this?"

"Mmmhmm. He's been needing to kneel for a couple of hours now I think, went into his headspace after only five minutes." Percival continued to run his hand through Elijah's hair, despite the man napping. "I'll lift him onto the sofa in a minute. I don't want his knees hurting too badly."

Eggsy nodded, trying to keep quiet for Elijah's sake. Harry was also relaxing well, his breaths coming out in quiet huffs.

After a moment, Percival slowly pulled Elijah up onto the sofa, his hands supporting under Elijah's arms. Elijah gave a small whimper of protest, before settling again, cradled on Percival's lap and in his arms. "What did we do to deserve such lovely subs, eh?" Percival asked gently, tucking Elijah's head to his shoulder.

"Not sure. Try and do our best to be trustworthy doms? They are very lovely and special boys, aren't they? And also being just so very good for us. We are very lucky to have them and their trust, I feel very very fortunate." Eggsy soothed, tracing fingers over Harry's brow. Harry felt himself blush a little bit, not feeling like he was worthy of so much praise, but Eggsy obviously wanted him to have it, so he accepted it. 

Elijah was hiding his face in Percival's neck and shoulder while Percival cradled him with one arm and used his free hand to massage the aches out of Elijah's legs.    
  
  
  


Harry had been so wrong about all of this and what it would be. So far he had spent far more time being taken care of and cuddled than he had with being disciplined. Though, something Percival had said intrigued him. 

"What is e-stim?" He asked softly.

Eggsy scratched his nails lightly over his scalp and Harry couldn't help the little moan that escaped.

"Electrical stimulation. Small playful shocks or even very intense or quite painful ones. Typically administered through a TENS unit just like a physical therapist might have, or toys designed specifically for the play. It can be used on it's own, in medical play, or even in some intense cases, in torture play scenarios. It has a very broad range." Eggsy said gently.

"It sounds like it could be dangerous." Harry said softly, not wanting to judge, but it did.

"It can be, especially if it's done wrong, or on the wrong person. Someone with a pacemaker, for example." Percival agreed. "We aren't just responsible for someone's well being, but their lives as well. Things can still go wrong, even if you take every precaution. That's why it's crucial for a dom to be trained well on how best to use anything they want to use on someone else, as well as to handle an emergency should it arise. I will never use a method on someone else that I have not fully examined and studied first, and most times, have experienced at least once to understand the effects. That's how to tell a good dom from a bad one, how much they study, practice, and train to keep their subs safe."

"Have you done a lot of studying, Eggsy?" Harry turned his head slightly to look up at Eggsy. Eggsy smiled down at him.

"Course I have, I’m always learning something new. And I've got a lot of practice, in play and for emergency situations too." Eggsy gently rubbed his thumb against Harry's cheek for a moment, before returning to his hair. "It'll be my twelve year anniversary this year."

"Of what?"

"My first ever session as a dom. I'd done a lot of research before that, mind you, and I'd submitted a few times in the past, but submission wasn't really... For me." Eggsy chuckled softly. "I still keep in touch with the sub from that scene. Visit him at least once a year, he lives in Italy now."

"Ooh..." Harry reached for Eggsy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting his hand held instead of his hair petted. "Are there... books about this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, plenty. There's a bookshelf upstairs filled with books and printed up personal accounts on just about everything to do with the aspects of BDSM and sexology." Eggsy planted a gentle kiss to Harry's knuckles. "You can take a few away with you, if you want. Do some research of your own. Of course, you can also ask us any questions you have. Me or Percival. Even Roxy when you meet her. There's no judgment here, love."

"I'm just starting to realize that there is so much that I don't know. Everything I thought this would be has been wrong so far, and I'm rather glad it was. I was so scared of it before, but now, I'm very curious. I didn't know half of the terms that were even on the agreement. Like, breath play, all that brings to mind for me is like people doing yoga or lamaze or something."

Eggsy chuckled softly, but it didn't feel like he was laughing at him. He trailed two fingers down Harry's neck making him shiver a little in sensation. "More holding your breath, or me regulating your breathing, say by taping your mouth closed and only letting you breathe when I unpinch your nose after counting to a certain number. It can also involve choking or strangulation play, or one of Percival's specialties, submersion play, where he holds you underwater, with only a tube to breathe out of until he lets you back up. There is a reason he only plays with very experienced people. He needs them to be able to understand themselves and their own limits intimately, and be able to communicate extremely well about where the line between just enough and too much is."

  
  
  
  


Harry's hand rested over Eggsy's fingertips on his neck, but Eggsy soon pulled his fingers away. Harry looked back over at Percival, who was pressing soft kisses into Elijah's hair. "So, you do the rough work?"

"Not always. I do the intense, or especially dangerous or advanced work, and Roxy and I cover the not as common kinks." Percival hummed. "Eggsy's good with all around domination and servitude, and the most commonly requested things, bondage, all forms of impact and torment, humiliation, CBT, wax play, basic e-stim, boot worship and the like. I do mostly the same as he does, it's just that I do them to a more extreme or advanced level. For instance Eggsy has a basic violet wand, and a tenz unit you could find at any physical therapist’s office for his e-stim. Whereas I have a mock up of an electric chair and a hospital bed that pipes in the sounds of high voltage to mess with their heads, as well as a custom built electric unit, and a modified cattle prod."

"CBT..." Harry whispered to himself, he knew that he had heard it, but was trying to remember what it stood for. 

"Cock and ball torture, love. Remember when I took the cane between your legs?"

Harry smiled and gave an eager nod. Percival chuckled at him. "He's brave, then?"

"Oh, yes. Harry's very brave, and he takes his canings well. I'm very proud of him." Eggsy purred, burying his hand in Harry's hair again.    
  
  
  


Harry blushed, especially when he saw Percival looking at him like he was impressed. "And while brand new too, that's pretty special. Most new people aren't brave enough to try something that intense until they are a few months in at least. I am a sadist, we all are, but if you really truly want nothing but pain, you go to Roxanne. She is our resident Mistress of punishment. A down to the bone, ball busting sadist. She specializes in needle and cutting play, High protocol training, and dehumanization. If her clients aren't crying, it’s because she hasn't touched them yet."

Harry's hands clenched into fists and he shook his head. "I'm afraid that's a bit too advanced for me at the moment..."

"I understand. That amount of pain isn't for everyone." Percival said and Elijah nodded in agreement against the crook of his neck. "She's a bit too rough for you too, isn't she, Elijah?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Elijah isn't great with pain, poor darling." Percival kissed his forehead.

Elijah removed his face from against Percival's neck so that he could look at Harry. "Used to be okay with it, but had some bad experiences in the past. Doms that didn't know what they were doing, they weren't safe or sane with their sessions, or didn’t listen when I safeworded. I absolutely hate getting hit with any implement cause of it, though I can still handle some over the knee spanking with a hand, being pinched, or predicament bondage."

Percival kissed his cheek. “I’m here, you’re safe.” he said, as Elijah had started to shake a little bit from remembering.   
  
Eggsy nodded "Bad play can leave a lasting mark, I'm just glad you didn't get put off of it entirely. You're an amazing service sub and house slave, and we're lucky to have you, Elijah. Your dinner was absolutely incredible too, you did a wonderful job." He said kindly.

"Thank you, Sir. And Harry, just because I’m a service sub doesn't mean that we can't like pain too. Nicos is the opposite of me. He loves it. I know for a fact that he's in love with her suicide stilettoes. I think he'd happily be Domina's welcome mat to be trampled on and used for her pleasure for the rest of his life if he was allowed to be." Elijah said softly, looking completely happy in Percival's arms again.

Harry looked up at Eggsy, then slowly sat up. He wanted to be held properly now. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Your dinner really was lovely, Elijah, thank you for making it."

"Thank you, Harry, I’m glad that you liked it." Elijah preened, his cheeks going a soft pink. "I put a lot of effort into it. I know how hard drops are, so I thought I'd make some proper wholesome comfort food." Elijah reached his hand out to Harry and Harry took it, giving it a little squeeze in thanks.

"It was very comforting and filling, but not too heavy, it was perfect. How long have you been a sub?" He asked, feeling a sort of kinship with the other sub.

  
  
  
  


"Uh... Overall, I've been a sub for... Six years now?" Elijah frowned, trying to count backwards. "But I've worked here for three of those years. And they've definitely been my best years so far."

"Yes?"

"Definitely. Mister Unwin, Sir, and Domina Morton are all wonderful dominants. They know what they're doing." Elijah giggled as Percival planted a kiss to his lips.

"You're just trying to butter me up, aren't you?"

"I'm nooooot! You are a wonderful dominant, Sir."

"You sure you aren't angling to be trussed up in some rope and hung from my ceiling for a while? Pity." Percival said with a wicked smile.

Harry blinked quickly, then reached for Eggsy's hand. Eggsy gave his hand a little squeeze in return. "You should see some of Percival's ropework. It's amazing, he’s taught me quite a bit, and his suspension work, it’s pretty much art."

"Is it like what we did in my trial session?"

"Kinda. There's a lot more ropes to it and it's more advanced. Percy has some very strong hooks and eyelets anchored in the ceiling and walls of his room for suspending people from."

"You should come and see it some time, Harry." Percival tempted with a smirk. "Watch me string up Elijah. He’s a gorgeous rope slut who loves an audience."

Elijah nodded. "I really do. I like seeing other people see how skilled he is. And it's rather blissful getting to float in the ropes. I'm a bit of an exhibitionist."

"An exhibitionist is...?" Harry prompted.

"Someone who gets off on showing themselves off and being watched in a scene, or sexually." Eggsy answered. Harry just nodded, his thumb rubbing against Eggsy's knuckles as Percival and Elijah shared another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

  
  
  
  


"Are they, together as lovers, or dom and sub... Is there even really a difference?" Harry asked very softly just for Eggsy, liking to see the obvious affection between the two.

"They're just very close as Dom and sub. They do a lot of scenes together, it helps strengthen the bond and trust between them."

"Ah..." Harry nodded, then rested his head on Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy turned his head to peck Harry's forehead.

"D'you wanna stay down here or d'you wanna go back upstairs?"

"Either way is nice. Whichever you prefer, Sir." It was hard not to slip in the headspace when there were other people there so accepting of it and comfortable.

"Let's stay for a little while, eh?" Eggsy wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned into him as he continued to watch Percival and Elijah.

Harry folded his hands in his lap and fiddled with his thumbs, trying to keep himself from getting too excited too quickly As the men across from them kissed. Would he get that close to Eggsy eventually? It looked nice, even comfortable, to be so trusting and comfortable with someone else. 

Harry was happy to stay cuddled in Eggsy's arms as Percival and Elijah continued to kiss and explore. Percival pressed Elijah back against the sofa until he was lying down, Percival above him.

The two stared at each other for a moment and shared a fond smile, before Elijah cupped Percival's cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. Percival pulled back after a moment.   
  
  


"We can move elsewhere if you two would prefer to relax in the living room without watching this going further." Percival stared pointedly at Harry. He somehow knew Harry hadn't experienced something like this before.

"I- honestly I don't mind it, you are both rather beautiful together, but if you would rather the privacy, we can go, you were here first after all." Harry offered.

"Oh, no. We don't care about privacy." Percival chuckled. “Just want to make sure you know what you’re in for, I’m going to be fucking this sweet boy.”   
  
Harry blushed but nodded. It was thrilling to think of watching that, maybe a little forbidden, but he liked it.   
  
  
  


As Percival and Elijah continued making out together, Eggsy moved until he was lying down, spooned into Harry's back. He slowly trailed his fingertips up and down Harry's outer thigh. "They're pretty together, aren't they?"

"Yes, sir... They certainly work well together..." There was a blush on Harry's cheeks that was slowly making its way down his neck. Eggsy pressed a kiss to Harry's nape, then lightly sucked on the skin there, making sure that the mark would be in a place hidden by clothes.

"They do. What do you think? Do you think being watched is thrilling, or scary, or just not for you? Would you like me to touch you in front of them too, so they can see how good you are for me?" Eggsy asked gently.

Harry felt the blush spread. "Maybe thrilling? I-I really don't know. Maybe? It's easier, since I know they are comfortable with it. I don't feel exposed, or- or judged I guess?"

"That's good... That's really good, Harry, good boy..." Eggsy placed a kiss to the back of Harry's shoulder. "May I touch you, Harry?"

"I- I- Please..." Harry eventually managed. His cock was already half hard, but he sucked in a breath when Eggsy's hand went straight into his boxers and cupped him in that warm hand. "Sir..."

"That's a good lad. You just keep watching Elijah and Percy while they put on a show for you."

  
  
  
  


Harry shivered hard in arousal as he filled out immediately in Eggsy's hand. He'd never- he had certainly never considered getting hard and touched intimately in front of others to be something that he would consider to be a turn on, but here he was, and as much as part of his mind was scolding him for being so shameful and dirty, the rest of himself was completely enjoying it. Why did sex have to be considered something shameful instead of obviously enjoyed between people? Elijah and Percival were certainly enjoying themselves. Especially when Percival leaned down and nosed at Elijah's nipple before sinking his teeth in and tugging it firmly, making Elijah gasp and moan as he arched into it.

  
  
  
  


Eggsy reached between the folds of the dressing gown with his free hand and pinched at Harry's nipple, giving it a little tug, mirroring Percival's work. Harry grunted and pressed his head back against Eggsy's shoulder. "Sir..."

"That's good, isn't it? Do you like that?" Harry just feverishly nodded. Eggsy's hands worked on him slowly, tugging at his nipple and sliding over his cock in his boxers. Eventually, Eggsy pulled his hand out of Harry's underwear and pulled the boxers off of him, before holding his hand under Harry's mouth. "Spit in my hand, love. I don't have any lube with me."

Percival tutted at Eggsy and fished an individual lube packet out of his pocket. "Here. Give it good to your boy. The sweet thing deserves to be spoiled." He said with a wink before tossing it into Eggsy's hand. 

Harry blushed fiercely but couldn't deny that he wanted to feel Eggsy's touch on him again either way. "Thank you, Percy." Eggsy said happily, quickly coating his fingers with some before taking Harry's cock in hand fully. 

"Ohhhh..." Harry moaned, his hips thrusting into the slicked touch as he shivered head to toe in arousal.

  
  
  
  


On the opposite sofa, Percival unbuttoned Elijah's trousers and pulled them down, chuckling at the sight of him. "Oh my, no underwear, Elijah?" He teased as he tugged them off the rest of the way, leaving the lovely young man bare.

"Of course not, Sir. I would never."

Percival chuckled again "Good boy, making it easy for me..." Percival gave Elijah a few quick strokes, then leaned forward and kissed just the tip of his cock before taking Elijah completely into his mouth and fondling his balls in the other hand. Elijah tipped back his head and moaned.

Harry gasped, then bit down on his lip. Even after watching some porn as 'research', Harry had never been so affected by the sight, or seen someone so skillful with their mouth. "Eggsy, he..."

"He's good, isn't he?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, very." It was almost embarrassing to admit it, but they were lovely to watch, and he was definitely fully hard in Eggsy's strong and confident hand. "Th-that feels really good, Sir." He admitted quietly.

"Mm?" Eggsy twisted his wrist, making Harry hiss. "You've been so good for me today, so good..."

"Thank you, Sir..." Harry's hand tried to join Eggsy's, but Eggsy pushed it away.

"You just relax and watch them, sweetheart. I don't want you doing any of the work." Eggsy kissed the crook of Harry's neck, then buried his nose in it as his hand spread up slightly. "You ever been sucked off, Harry?"

"I... Once, and it was a rather quick affair, though it felt lovely... I don't think I could actually do the- the... sucking part, however." Harry pressed his face into one of the cushions out of embarrassment. "My partner at the time kept on coughing and retching... I'd be worried about making myself sick, if I was to try it."

"Mmmm, sounds like you didn't have a very good partner. I quite enjoy doing it, if you'd be interested..." Eggsy offered warmly into his ear. 

"I-I don't think I'd last long." Harry admitted, still horrifically embarrassed. "Maybe we should leave it for another day? I-I quite like watching Percival and Elijah though..."

"Alright. Another day." Eggsy nuzzled against Harry's neck. "Keep watching them, sweetheart."

  
  
  
  


Harry looked up at the pair across from them. Elijah was laying back, his arm shielding his eyes, his mouth wide open in a silent moan. Percival slowly pulled off of his cock with a pop. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh..." Elijah spread his legs and pulled them back slightly, locking eyes with Percival as the dom started to pull a large black object from his backside. Harry hadn't even noticed that, Elijah certainly didn't let on that he'd been hiding that inside of himself.

"What is that, Eggsy?" Harry asked curiously. Eggsy raised his head from where it was buried against Harry's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a plug, Nicos and Elijah always wear them while they are on duty."

"Why?" He asked, completely curious. Wouldn't it be difficult to move around all day like that? Wouldn't it be distracting? Wouldn't you feel it every time you moved? It certainly looked large enough to cause distractions.

"So that they are always ready to be used. So that they can be bent over the nearest flat surface, and taken quickly, with minimal preparation. Just slick up your cock, your strap on, or the toy of your choosing and slide it straight into their ready, eager, and very willing holes... That is the function of a houseboy or house slave, to care for the house, and to always be ready to be of use to serve or service the owners of their house, namely myself, Roxanne, and Percival, however we might need. Doms need just as much aftercare as subs, and after a long day of putting clients in their place, we like to wind down with some quiet cuddle time, servitude, or sometimes sex, it depends on the day. Roxanne often has Nicos massage her, for instance." 

Eggsy nipped his ear. "Percival prefers sex, but I best like winding down with a good meal and a cuddle with a gorgeous and willing man in my arms."

"O-Okay." Harry tensed as he watched Percival pull down his own trousers, slick his cock, and slowly breach into Elijah in a single long, steady, and relentless thrust.

Elijah let out a loud moan in response, a continual one that didn't let up until Percival was deep inside him seated flush to the root. Percival reached up and gave Elijah's cheek a little pat. "Are you alright? Can I move?"

Elijah just gave a shaky nod in return, his breaths a little ragged and tears brimming in his eyes, despite the big smile on his face. 

"That's a good boy. Hands." Percival ordered, and Elijah's hands immediately crossed above his head at the wrist. he wrapped his legs around Percival's hips as the man pinned his hands and started pulling back out then thrusting back in deep, making Elijah moan loudly with each one.

  
  
  
  


Percival was well endowed and watching Elijah's body take that thick cock was quite arousing. Harry didn't realize that his own hips were working his cock into Eggsy's hand over and over until Eggsy tightened his hand enough that he moaned as it slightly bordered on pain.

"Mnnghh!" Harry's nails dug into Eggsy's hand desperately, trying to ease his grip somewhat. 

"Patience, love, patience." Eggsy purred, nipping at Harry's earlobe. It took a lot of willpower, but Harry eventually slowed down his hip's jerks until they matched Percival's pace.

"That's better, sweetheart. Good boy." A kiss came to the edge of his jaw, and then his neck. 

"See how he submits to Percival's will? They aren't lovers, or even fuck buddies. This is a scene of submission and service from Elijah to Percival. Complete power exchange, surrendering everything, even his body over into Percival’s will and control, as he does everything to please his Master and make Percival feel good, regardless of what his own personal will might be. It doesn't seem like it, does it? It just looks like extremely good sex... until you learn that Elijah is as straight as a ruler.”   
  
Harry was actually shocked by that and startled a little at the knowledge. Elijah was extremely hard and seemed to be enjoying it very much. “H-he is?”

  
“Yes. It's not Percival's body, or the cock up his arse that Elijah is getting off on, it's the man's control and power over him that he wants and craves, and he's willing to hand over all of himself so beautifully in order to receive it. For Elijah, the sex is also helping him unlearn some toxic homophobic behaviors that he was raised with. That any level of intimacy with a man cannot turn him gay, and it is nothing to be ashamed of to have a very close relationship with a man. BDSM can be play, or a lifestyle, or even therapy. When it's done right, it can be whatever you need it to be, love." 

Eggsy said gently in his ear, low enough they wouldn't be overheard, squeezing his cock again and reminding him how freeing it felt to be wholly at Eggsy's mercy, willing to do anything if the man would continue... Harry understood how Elijah felt. That deep and desperate need for another to take control.

  
  
  
  


"O-Oh..." Harry breathed, his eyes wide. Elijah was taking Percival so well, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his eyes locked with Percival's, grunting with every thrust.

"What do you think, Harry? Wouldn't it be nice to just give over all of your control to me?"

"Yes, sir... Yes, sir, it would be- it would be lovely..." 

"I have such delicious plans for you, love, once we get you more familiar with things. Although, I can't quite decide if I want to train you to be able to come on command without even needing to be touched, or if I want to train you into chastity, so that it's up to me to decide if and when you will come. Thoughts?" Eggsy cooed into his ear as he gave another tight and thrilling twist and tug to his cock that was working him up hard.

"I-I-I..." Harry's thighs clenched tight together and he bit down on his lip. Eggsy gave him another hard squeeze at his base. "Ch-h-aaaasti-ty!" Harry gasped out finally.

Percival looked over at the two with a wicked grin, not slowing down at all. "What are you doing to that poor boy over there?"

"Letting him decide how he wants to be trained. Apparently, he wants to be trained in chastity instead of endless orgasms..." Eggsy laughed softly. Harry had no idea what he had just asked for, but Eggsy had a wicked look on his face, so he might be regretting his choices a little bit later on. "I'm sure I have a nice cock cage that would fit him perfectly."

Percival chuckled wickedly. "A very brave boy indeed. Make sure to milk him regularly. Empty boys have a harder time getting hard without permission. If he's really good, maybe he'll work his way up to a custom fitted one. Maybe even one with a sound in the tip." Percival suggested before increasing the power of his thrusts. "Look at Elijah being such a good boy for me. Do you want to come, sweet boy?"

"If Sir thinks I've been good enough..."

"Good boy." Percival's free hand started stroking the man's cock.

  
  
  
  


Elijah didn't last much longer, his moans going higher and higher until he was just gasping, trying to buck up into Percival's hand.

He suddenly came, a few streaks landing on Percival's hand, the rest landing on his stomach. He panted quietly, blinking up at Percival. "Thank you for allowing me to come, Sir…"

"You're welcome. Hold yourself open for me." Percival ordered and Elijah immediately hooked his hands under his knees, held himself open as wide as he could as Percival started thrusting in so hard and deep that Elijah was making little huffing sounds as Percival forced the breath out of him with every thrust. Finally Percival thrust in as deep as possible and held as he came hard into Elijah. 

Percival kissed him before he swiped up a little bit of Elijah's cum with his finger and slipped the finger into Elijah's mouth to suck on. Percival reclaimed his finger, gathered up the rest of Elijah's spending, and slipped it into the sub's backside after he slowly pulled out, then replaced the plug in Elijah, keeping their cum inside the man before drawing him in for a kiss and cuddle. "That's my pretty little fuck toy. Good job."

  
  
  
  


Harry shivered in arousal, something about that, the... claiming or the being used like that, or the keeping of Percival’s cum inside of him... He came hard only a moment later. 

Harry went limp once he finished, breathing hard as if he had been the one getting fucked instead of Elijah. He looked down at his front and Eggsy's hand, absolutely covered in come. "My apologies, Eggsy..."

"Ah, ah. Don't apologise for doing exactly what I wanted. Sit up."

Harry obliged, though his whole body felt like jelly. He grabbed a few tissues from the side table and wiped up his mess. 

"I want you to kneel in front of me, boy." Eggsy clicked his fingers at the floor where he had dropped a cushion for Harry’s knees. Harry didn't answer, just immediately obeyed and eased down onto the cushion.

Eggsy opened his own robe and pulled out his cock, using what lube was left on his hand and Harry’s own cum to rub himself off, his other hand buried in Harry's hair, pulling it tight.

  
  
  
  


"I want to see your pretty face while I come. Unless you have suddenly decided to change your mind about sucking my cock, you are allowed to look at my cock, or you are allowed to look at my eyes, those are the only places that you may look until I order you to close your eyes. Open your robe the rest of the way. I'm going to come on your very pretty face and chest. If you feel the sudden inclination to taste my cum, I'm perfectly clean and I have the test results to prove it if you want to see them."

Harry opened his robe, letting it slip off his arms and onto the floor. He had passed the point of caring about Elijah and Percival watching.

He looked down at Eggsy's cock, licking his lips as he shifted on his knees, trying to get steady on the cushion. He wondered what it would be like, he never had...

Eggsy exhaled loudly through his nose, his hand working quicker. "Fuck, that pretty and tempting little tongue of yours… If that was a non verbal ‘yes’, then open your mouth, and stick out your tongue, boy. Otherwise, don’t tease me."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then did as he was told, though he felt quite silly, and it brought back a momentary flash of memory of being in almost this exact position to receive communion during chapel. He blinked up at Eggsy as he blushed furiously, and the man was beautiful to him. A moment later he got the order. "Close your eyes, boy."

Harry's eyelids fluttered shut, and a second later he felt Eggsy's cum land over his face and neck. A lot of it landed on his tongue, at least at first, some of it then dripping off his tongue to his chest instead. Harry jerked back a little at the feeling, his eyes still closed, his tongue still hanging out despite it all.

It was salty, and slightly bitter, but not horrible like he had feared. and Eggsy held him fast by the hair until he had finished, then wiped away some that had landed over his eye.   
  
  


"Look at me. Now, close your mouth, but don't swallow until I say." 

Harry held Eggsy's gaze for several moments, while Eggsy thumbed his lips. Something about that, the taste of Eggsy's come just sitting there on his tongue while his mouth filled with saliva and the man seemed to be gazing into his soul... He started trembling. He didn’t think he would even be able to *move* without Eggsy’s leave to do so.

Eggsy tipped Harry's chin all the way up, until he could feel it all sliding to the back of his throat as he stared at the ceiling beams.    
  


"Now swallow." Eggsy ordered, and Harry felt his cock try to rally for a second round as he obeyed Eggsy's order. It felt filthy, and amazing at the same time.

Harry swallowed again as Eggsy let his chin back down, then gave a tiny smile up at Eggsy. "Thank you, sir..." It seemed only polite.

"How did it taste?"

"Salty." Harry said simply, making the other three men laugh.

Eggsy swiped up the rest of the come painting Harry's chin and neck, then pushed the two fingers into Harry's mouth. He pressed down on Harry's tongue until his fingers were at the hilt. Harry let out a quiet choke of surprise for a moment. "Then suck my fingers clean, boy."

Harry shivered, but obeyed, sucking Eggsy's fingers for as long as the man wished. He thankfully didn't force them far enough back to truly gag him. The rhythmic motion as he sucked and let his tongue play and explore those fingers, it was... almost soothing. 

"Mmmm… That's a good boy. You would be a wonderful cocksucker, Harry. Soft mouth, clever tongue, and you like the taste of cum... I don't think you have anything to worry about. Maybe we'll have Elijah and Nicos teach you how to be a proper little cock slut, hmm? I think I like the idea of having you hidden under my desk with your head on my thigh and warming my cock while I do some work sometime. What do you think, Sweetheart?"

"Coh'wahm?" Harry slurred around Eggsy's fingers.

"Yes, sweetheart... Just holding my cock in your sweet little mouth. Maybe for hours on end." Eggsy cooed and slid his fingers in and out of Harry's mouth.

"Ah' like 'at..." Harry mumbled. He was dribbling a little, but Eggsy didn't seem to mind. It added to the disheveled and debauched look he no doubt had.

"I was hoping that you might. We'll have to teach you." Eggsy pressed a kiss to his brow and then slipped his fingers from his lips as his fingers went soothing in his hair instead of demanding. Harry felt like he could melt. "Now stay kneeling for me, but turn around so Percival and Elijah can see what a good boy you've been for me."

  
  
  
  


Harry felt himself blush. He was nude save for his boxers, covered in cum and drool... And yet, he obeyed without hesitation. 

Eggsy tipped his chin up. "No shame, averting your eyes, or bowing your head. You're a strong sub and I want you that way. They are as proud of you as I am darling, but you can't see that if you're looking down at the floor."

Harry slowly looked up. Elijah was now sat on Percival's lap, his eyelids heavy. "You did really well, Harry..." the sub praised.

"Th- Thank you." Harry blushed. He looked down at himself again, at how dishevelled he was. Eggsy held onto his jawline and tilted his head up again. "Say thank you to Percival for letting you watch him fuck Elijah."

"Thank you, Percival..."

"You're very welcome. He's a very promising sub, Eggsy. Especially for one so inexperienced."

"Yes, I think so too, which is why I made the offer to him, even though I had barely met him. He has no idea how beautiful or stunning he is, curious and fearless and no badly trained habits to break him out of first. I want this to be the best experience of his life, and truly let him open up and explore this lifestyle and himself to his heart's content without fear. I think he's a jewel just waiting to be polished, priceless beyond measure."

"May I touch him?" Percival asked.

"Gently." Eggsy warned. "And above the belt only." 

Percival shifted Elijah off his lap and walked over to Harry. He looked down at him for a moment, then rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. Harry leaned into the contact.

"Mm, yes... He is rather lovely..."

Harry shrunk down at all the compliments, whining softly. Eggsy just kneaded his shoulder. "You see what I'm saying about him having no idea how good he is?"   
  
  
  


"Yeah, but I've seen far worse cases. He at least still knows subconsciously, that he's a person with value who deserves to be appreciated, he's just not used to others being vocal about noticing it. Look at me, Harry. If you learn nothing else about me, learn this. I will never lie to you or sugar coat the truth of something, I just don't see the point. So when I say that you are worthy, and we see that you are worthy, I mean it. 

You are filled with potential, and you are with a very good Dom who values you, and will appreciate your submission, and help you realize your full potential. So wherever the path leads, don't be scared. You have a good guide, and we will all help you too. You can talk to us at any time, ask any questions that come to mind. We all care about you finding your way, especially since you have the chance to avoid most of the bad experiences that many new subs accidentally land themselves in through no fault of their own. So whatever praise that you hear, it's praise that you have earned."

Harry nodded, albeit slightly reluctantly.

"Get your boy cleaned up and into bed, Eggsy. He's had a long day." Percival leaned down and ghosted a chaste kiss over Harry's brow, before standing up straight again. He walked back over to Elijah and wrapped his arm around him. "Come on little one. I think you've earned the privilege of sleeping in beside me tonight."

"Thank you Sir." Elijah said, sounding happy but tired, wrapping his arms around Percival's waist and cuddling against his chest.

  
  
  
  


Once Percival and Elijah left, Eggsy helped Harry to his feet. "You were great, Harry. So brave."

"Thank you..." Harry pulled on his robe. "I must admit, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would, um... Watch two men having sexual intercourse in front of me."

"Yeah, it's wild watching it the first few times." Eggsy wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You liked it, though?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. I'd quite like to watch it again." Harry admitted, then blushed at his own words. "But, um... There was something you mentioned? Well, you spoke with Percival about it."

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned, ah.... 'Cock cages'."

"Yes."

"Are they painful, these cages? What about, um, 'milking'? Percival said to milk me regularly. I-I-I don't think I want you to do that to my chest."

"Not your chest. Prostate milking, it empties you of semen without actually orgasming. It means you have a reduced urge to come, so you can stay in chastity longer because you won't get hard without actually working at it. And regular cock cages shouldn't be painful if they are fitted right. You are meant to wear them for at least a little while, after all. They can be made out of metal or plastic and they range from simple to intricate. Some make it so you can't get hard, some so you can't come, some are designed so you can't even touch yourself, and others also have a a little rod that slides up your urethra, so that you have to unscrew it every time that you need to take a leak, and then you have to slide it back in afterwards, always reminding you that your cock is under someone else's control." 

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the thought. "Up my urethra? Surely that must hurt..."

"It can be a little uncomfortable at first. But I promise, it isn’t like a catheter. As you get used to it, then it starts to feel good. Just another form of penetration."

Harry gave a small nod, though he still felt a little confused by the concept of that in any way feeling good. But the cock cages themselves sounded interesting. "May I please see one of those, um... Cock cages?" 

Eggsy nodded. "Course you can. Shower first though. I'm utterly dying to wash your hair, love, it went so fluffy when you came out of the shower last night." Eggsy said with a smile, kissing his hand as they finished cleaning up and began heading towards the stairs themselves.

The two went straight to the en suite, Eggsy turning on the shower while Harry looked at his reflection in the medicine cabinet.

His hair was pulled out of place, his eyelids were heavy, there was dried cum on his chin and chest, and he had a small, almost dopey smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


"Shower's ready, love." Eggsy gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. Harry just nodded, stripping out of his boxers and robe, before climbing into the shower. Eggsy followed, and instantly his hands were on Harry's body.

"Sorry for getting my come in your hair, by the way." Eggsy grinned up at him. "Didn’t think I was going to come quite that hard."

"I didn't even notice." Harry tilted his head down slightly so that the water could run over his hair.

"You were incredible tonight. I didn't expect you to be able to go so far. I'm really proud of you, Harry." Eggsy said, kissing him and then working the shampoo into his hair, letting him have the feeling of Eggsy's blissful fingers over his scalp. He suddenly knew why there was a sitting ledge in the shower as he sank down onto it, melting under the heavenly multiple showerheads and Eggsy's talented fingers. 

"...Do all of you live here?" He asked. It seemed like they did.

"Yes and no. We all have our own private play spaces here which we customize to our tastes, this one is mine, and there are communal rooms throughout the house which we share, that hold other types of equipment that we all like to use, so it doesn’t make sense to have three sets. Then on the third floor, that's fully private for us. All three doms have a bedroom, Elijah and Nicos share a room, and there's a large communal living space that looks a lot more lived in than the rest of the house. We spend a lot of time relaxing up there too. But this is primarily a business. The doms take it in shifts so at least one person is always staying the night here, so that we can classify this as a home based business for tax purposes, but we also all have our own flats that we will go to if we want a break or some extended privacy. Especially on the nights where we host a more open play party. Nicos and Elijah are the only ones who live here full time. Room and board are included in their compensation."

Harry nodded, though he was only half paying attention. Eggsy's fingers scrubbing at his hair felt just too good. "Will you ever take me up to the third floor...?"

"Yeah, eventually, but my room's a tip at the moment, and this room has a better en suite." Eggsy chuckled. "Close your eyes while I clean out the shampoo."

Harry's eyes closed and he absentmindedly reached for Eggsy's waist, holding him there. Eggsy had touched and fondled him a lot in the past, so Harry embarrassed about touching him back.

"Right, you can open your eyes again."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Eggsy, immediately making eye contact.

"Hi, pretty boy."

"All these nicknames you call me, Eggsy..." Harry murmured bashfully.

"You asking me to stop? Or you want me to settle on a few? Or are you just not thinking you deserve to be told how pretty you are? Hmm?"

"The third option, I believe." he admitted with a blush.

Eggsy tutted as he squirted some conditioner onto his hands and started working it through Harry's hair. "You're gorgeous, Harry."

"Why do you think that?"

"Jesus, look at yourself. You're... fifty-seven right? You don't look it. You're a complete silver fox with a heart of gold. You're so handsome, you're all muscly, and you're super posh." Eggsy grinned. "You tick all my boxes."

Eggsy kissed him. "If I didn't remember reading your age on the paperwork I wouldn't have guessed above early forties. You are well fit, Harry, you utterly gorgeous man. Bet you never had an ugly and awkward stage, if you did it was back in your teens somewhere."

"Actually my teens and twenties were when I truly liked my appearance the most. After thirty five, I never really had anyone to impress with my looks, so it just stopped mattering to me if I was handsome, so long as I was well put together."

"Oh, Harry..." Eggsy sighed. "You make me feel so damn protective over you, I swear. Close your eyes, sweetheart."

Again, Harry closed his eyes as Eggsy washed out the conditioner.   
  
  


  
  


"Harry, after you lost your virginity, did you... Have you had many partners?" Eggsy asked softly. "I’m not asking to shame you. I just want to know more about you so that I can treat you better."

"I... Have tried, in the past, to have partners. They either think I'm too old, too much of a prude, or I'm too posh." Harry rested his hands on his thighs. "I've had a few one night stands in the past. We always used protection, but it always felt shameful."

"Why's that, love?"

"My parents were married at a young age. Almost all of my friends have partners, save Hamish of course. The one night stands never felt genuine. There was no...connection when we had sex, a few time there was barely even physical chemistry, it was just... sex." Harry said lamely. "I-In fifty seven years of my life, I've had sexual intercourse ten times. All of those times I was on the giving end, and some of those times I couldn't bring myself to finish. I tried but never succeeded with women. I had one woman run out of the room crying because she thought I thought she was unattractive. She was very attractive, as far as conventional beauty standards go, but I couldn't get myself to get erect for her. And after those few disappointing times with men, I stopped having sex completely. I thought I had erectile dysfunction. I was too worried about disappointing any future partners, that I became entirely celibate and focused solely on my work instead. You're the first sexual partner I've had in six years." Harry confessed, then buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'm glad you did. I'm glad that you told me, Harry. I know it must have been very frustrating for you and very worrisome. But all it means is that you haven't had a chance to truly understand what you like and don't like with another partner that you connect with. You probably only really know how you like to touch yourself. We'll explore it, as much or as little as you like. Anything that you're curious about, I'm more than happy to show you."

  
  
  
  


Eggsy scrubbed him with soap, halfway as an excuse to get his hands on him, but Harry couldn't mind it. Eggsy's touch felt incredible.

"About masturbation..." he eventually said with a blush. Now seemed as good a time as any since he was confessing things.

"Yeah?" Eggsy paused his scrubbing for a second. "What about it?"

"I was very celibate in that area too. I was always too busy with work to worry about such a little thing as touching myself."

"Alright..." Eggsy kneeled to rub the soap down Harry's thighs. "Did you do it randomly, or have a schedule?"

"Um... Yes. Once a fortnight, on a Saturday night. If I had time." Harry looked away.

"Once a fortnight, that's not so bad. Did you ever use anything to help you get off? Did you watch porn, read erotica, maybe use some toys?"

"I just tried to imagine what I'd like and I'd just, you know, until I ejaculated. I-I don't think I could ever keep a sex toy in my possession. I would think about it too much." Harry's leg jerked as Eggsy washed over his feet. He was ticklish. "I would be worried about someone finding it. Which sounds mental because I live alone. It's the same reason I don't own any erotica. Though visual pornography never really did it for me. It all seemed too fake and scripted. I could never see the point."

"That's not unusual you know, a lot of people don't find porn enticing for the same reason. But what you watched tonight, two people with a real connection having sex, you enjoyed that very much, didn't you?"

"I-I did."    
  
  
  
  
Harry looked down at Eggsy as the man washed up his legs again. "I don't think 'love' is the correct word for it, but there was definitely something there between them that I didn't see between two actors in a porn scene." he said softly.

"Yeah. There's definitely that connection there. Intimacy, trust, care, if not romance." Eggsy stood straight, then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, their chests together. "Hopefully, one day, we'll have built just as strong of a connection as they have."

"Would it be exactly like that? Together, but ... not together? Or is it going to be more than that? I am having a hard time even really determining where the line is between the two. Being that intimate, and trusting each other so deeply, but not having any feelings for each other... how does that work, exactly?"

"It's a very tricky line, Harry. But, it’s similar to the deep trust that you share with Hamish. A deep connection and friendship that’s more than friendship, You don’t have to be in love with someone in order to have an unshakeable trust and willing to do just about anything for the other. When I saw him in the shop today, you should have seen how worried Hamish was over you, how protective. I received the message loud and clear that you had better return unharmed or I'd face his wrath." Eggsy rested their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back. "It's very hard to determine where our path might lead us when we're so early on into this relationship as a dominant and submissive, so all I ask is that you keep communication open with me so we stay on the same page."

"But if I eventually start to develop feelings for you, would that... be wrong, or unwelcome?" Harry asked. He didn't want to mess this up from the start, but it was nearly impossible for him to determine what the difference was between a dominant and submissive relationship as just that, or between a couple.

"Of course it's not wrong. It's normal to feel that way, especially when we're in such an intimate business." Eggsy quickly shampooed and conditioned his own hair. "But if you start developing proper feelings for me, Harry, then I want you to tell me so that we can sit down and discuss where our dom/sub relationship goes from there. Whether it be continuing as professionals, or we decide to make it a bit more intimate."

"Yes, Sir." 

  
  
  
  


Eggsy let Harry wash him down as well before they rinsed off and got dried and bundled into robes. Eggsy led him over to the wardrobe and opened the doors, revealing a large assortment of whips, paddles, and a small chest in the bottom, which he opened and removed a small assortment of devices, a simple looking one of which he placed in his hands. 

"Cock cages, as promised. And if there is anything else you're curious about, feel free to explore and ask."

Harry frowned down at the implement in his hands, feeling the weight and girth of it. "Hmm..."

"I know it looks small, but that's because it's not meant for your erect cock."    
  
Eggsy slowly looked through the assortment of them and finally pulled out a much more elaborate one with solid metal sides, and unscrewed a little part at the tip, then extracted what nearly looked like a metal perfume dabber. "This is the one with the sounding rod, and this is the part that goes up your urethra." He couldn't help but laugh as Harry cringed away from it.

"I promise, it doesn't feel that bad, but it is a lot more advanced then I would go with you. Now, what I'd like to do with this simpler cage at some point is..." Eggsy slowly ran his hands down Harry's side. "Put you in it and lock it. I'd then see how long you could last before you asked for it to be removed, even send you to work with it on. A constant reminder that you are mine. After twenty-four hours, if you made it that long, without needing released, I would reward you for being so very good and obedient for me."

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that part just yet. Maybe, a trial run around here first? I- the idea of going out in public while wearing anything... I don't feel confident enough just yet."

"Would you like to wear it to bed tonight, Harry? Get a feel for it, see if it's something you enjoy?" 

"Y-yes, I think I could handle that." 

"That's my good boy. Sit down on the bed. Thighs apart." Eggsy commanded, and Harry was quick to oblige. Eggsy approached, taking the selected cage from Harry's hand.

"It might be a bit cold at first, I'm sorry." Eggsy murmured.    
  
  
  
He took out a key from the box and unlocked the device, then slid it onto Harry.

Harry's breath hitched, and he started filling out in the cage. "Sorry, I- I can't help it, sorry. Sorry."

"Shhhh, just breathe, try and relax, we'll take it slowly." Eggsy said, just cradling him in his hand, not stroking him or anything to work him up. The warmth of Eggsy's hand still felt good, but it wasn't overly stimulating.

"Mmm..."

"Yeah, it's nice, just having someone hold it." Eggsy pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. Eventually, Harry softened enough to fit into the device again. "Atta boy, good job." Eggsy praised as he slid him into the device and placed the silicone padded hinged ring around the root of him, and attached the two before locking it with a tiny padlock.

Eggsy then slipped the key onto a chain and put it around his own neck. "The key will stay around my neck until either you ask for it to be removed, or I'm ready to take the cage off right before you leave to go home tomorrow morning. How does it feel?"

"Um... Cold and a bit heavy."

"You'll feel it for awhile, but it isn't pinching or hurting you anywhere?"

"No, Sir."

"That's good, and if it becomes too much, you can just wake me up and ask for me to undo it. Alright? This is a moment of trust, Harry. I am trusting you to keep communicating with me about your needs and limits. If you break that trust, it will be very hard for us to play effectively with each other. I never, EVER want you harmed."

"Yes, sir." Harry wrapped his hand around himself, just feeling how the cage felt on him. "It's certainly an interesting feeling, sir."

"You'll get used to it, darling. As long as it isn't pinching or cutting off circulation." Eggsy pecked Harry's lips.    
  
  


  
  
"Now, do you want jammies for the night or would you rather sleep in the nude?"

"Just the pajama bottoms, please. I liked being able to feel you touching me last night." 

Eggsy drew him into a soft kiss. 

"Just the bottoms it is."

  
  
  
  


Eggsy walked across the room to the drawers, pulling out a soft pair of pyjama bottoms in Harry's size. He made a mental note to pick up some pyjamas specifically for Harry when he was next out shopping.

Eggsy returned to Harry and handed over the bottoms with another gentle kiss. "Here you are, love."

As Harry pulled on the trousers, Eggsy climbed into the other side of bed and started to check his notifications on his phone, catching up on the backlog from earlier. 

Harry did the same, seeing as Merlin had texted him four times already. He texted Merlin to tell him he was feeling much better, now that he had rested. The excuse of having an utterly vicious migraine seemed a solid one, since it wasn't a lie.

Eventually, Eggsy put down his phone and rolled over to face Harry. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, just tying up some loose ends." Harry turned off his phone and turned his head to look at Eggsy. "Thank you for looking after me today, Eggsy. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't called."

  
  
  
  


Eggsy stroked his cheek.

"You would have called the ambulance, and they would have run all sorts of tests trying to figure out what was going on. The more scared and anxious you were, the worse it might have gotten, and a drop can last for days, even a week or more if it gets bad enough. You might have also had to reveal what you were doing with me before you were ready to admit it to others too, which wouldn't have helped the situation either. 

At worse you would have had a doctor think you were coming off some sort of a drug and were lying about it to not get in trouble. They may have tried looking for what you'd taken in your blood, urine, or hair, or just had you rest, but either way it would have all been mostly ineffective, and embarrassing, and might have scared you away if you connected the two. 

If you were lucky and had an extremely rare doctor who was familiar with BDSM play, they might have recognized the symptoms of a very bad drop and been able to treat some of the symptoms, but the drop itself would have still been happening, because it comes from a sudden imbalance in the brain's chemistry. 

We dumped all of these incredible combinations of things into the pleasure and reward centers of the brain last night that made it feel better than it has felt possibly in years, or maybe even ever. There was also a huge release of tension and internalized pain and built up emotions too, and your brain was going:

_ 'This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, look how good we feel! We need to do this again! I need more of these combinations of hormones right now!' _

Normally with a cool down period, some aftercare, and a good meal, it's getting enough of those reward hormones in smaller doses that it eases the mind down, and a drop can be avoided. Because it’s just your brain demanding more of the thing that made it feel so good, then punishing you for not immediately providing it. It wants to have the feel good thing, and it can't talk to tell you that. So instead it throws you headfirst into all of the symptoms of withdrawal in response to sudden pain or fear or stress, trying to prod you into action and to go and give it more of what it wanted so it can feel better.

That’s why the best thing for a drop is soup, tea, migraine medicine, and some more aftercare, taking a hot bath or listening to something you enjoy. Start doling out the feel good stuff again, and the brain stops freaking out about the sudden stress and lays off the panicking 'emergency, we're never going to feel good again!' button. 

It’s also why delayed drops are so scary. You might not associate them with the scene anymore, because enough time has passed that you should have tapered down. But now you recognize the symptoms, you can handle it better if it ever happens again. You won't be so scared, and you'll probably remember to call me like I asked. It doesn't normally happen so hard so fast. You were just very unlucky in that."

He then leaned forward and kissed him. "I will always take care of you. Your wellbeing is extremely important to me, Harry. And besides, I got to spend the day with my extremely lovely sub cuddled up to my side while I did the figures for the month, something I always dread doing, but with you beside me and getting to feel your warmth and play with your hair while you held to me in your sleep, it wasn't anywhere near as agonizing to get through as usual. So thank you too, for trusting me to take care of you." 

Harry shifted slightly until his head was rested on Eggsy's chest. Eggsy grinned at him, then started properly running his hands through Harry's soft, fluffy curls.

"If you ever have symptoms like that again, please call me. I'll get you over here and snuggled up in the softest blanket with the best soup straight away."

Harry just nodded in reply, his eyelids feeling heavy. "I... I think I need to sleep now, Eggsy. If that's alright."

" _ 'If that's alright' _ ? Of course it's alright, angel." Eggsy kissed him and turned out the light, letting Harry stay snuggled against him as much as he wanted while he drifted off, Eggsy's hand still gently playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first round robin story collaboration from The Kingsman Writers Guild on Discord. We hope that you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to talk to us about this fic, you can join the Kingsman Discord at https://discord.gg/h9zb9zC
> 
> You can also talk to Elton on tumblr at elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com :) ❤️
> 
> Or Cody on facebook at https://www.facebook.com/cody.thomas.1671897
> 
> The characters Nicos and Elijah are originally from another Kingsman fic called Suffer To Be Mine, by Sway


End file.
